Something Wicked This Way Comes
by ToktelasAndTea
Summary: There are no such things as fairy tales. This Akihiko has been told. But now something has changed. Or perhaps it has always been this way and he just never noticed. Maybe he just needed someone to open his eyes. A story of wandering names and talking trees, copious amounts of milk and a sweetness that tickles your nose, lingers in the air, and leads you somewhere new.
1. Chapter 1

The coffee here was shit, but that wasn't the point really. The cream cheese and lox bagel he had ordered was also stale and otherwise unappetizing, but that wasn't why he was here. He was here to get away from _her_.

That horrid woman who called herself his editor and who he had (aptly) named that-evil-ghoul-that-has-dedicated-her-life-to-making-his-miserable.

The tapping of fingers of his laptop keyboard was a continuous drone in the small coffee shop. After all, shit coffee was not exactly the best motivator to stop typing.

"I see you're busy." Blood shot lavender eyes lifted from the illuminated screen for what felt like the first time in hours. He blinked in surprise. There was actually another customer in the shop at this hour besides him. True the place was 24 hour but it was three in the morning. _The witching hour_.

"So, are you an author?"

"…Yes." The silver haired man would have labeled the interruption as a fan but something just didn't seem to line up.

"May I have you name."

"Usami Akihiko."

The man smiled and Akihiko noticed how his smile just seemed a bit too wide, and his teeth a tad too sharp. The author didn't think much of it though. A sudden lightheadedness had come over him. He shook it off.

"I believe it would be proper manners for you to give yours in return." The already feral smile only broadened further.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

And with that, the man and his smile stood back up and left, the chime above the door sounding as it shut.

Akihiko returned to his laptop screen, fingered poised to resume typing only to realize he had lost his train of though. Rereading the paragraph he tried to remember what he was going to put down. Only he couldn't. And neither could he think of anything else to add. Deciding he must be tired he saved and closed the laptop before placing it back in his bag. Aikawa must be gone from his apartment by now.

He paid and left.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It was the brightness that woke him. Someone had cracked open his bedroom door and the warm yellow light from the hallway was flooding across his toy strewn floor and invading the dark solitude of his bed.

Lavender eyes fluttered open, trying to decipher the blurred figure standing a few feet from his bed. The silhouette was short and as his vision began to clear he could make out the shape of a boy…no, a girl?

Deciding it wasn't worth his time, he turned over and went back to sleep.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Several hours must have passed before he again awoke, aware of a gaze boring into his person. This time he opened his eyes and attempted to focus them before turning over to once again attempt to discover whom it was who had invaded his room.

The sun had risen and a thin sliver of it shone through a crack in the black out shades of his window. Green eyes sparkled in the light. Green eyes which had fixed on him with an unrelenting stare. Reaching over he flipped on the light. And glared. The person, whom he had now discovered was a teenage boy, looked a little taken aback.

"Where's your name?" Not it was the author's turn to stare.

"Pardon?"

"I said, what's your name?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" The stranger blushed.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki. Takahiro must have spoken of me." Aah, not it was making sense.

"My names Usami Akihiko." Silence greeted his statement. The boy, Takahashi he corrected himself, had resumed staring at him with his big green eyes, like he was seeing something the author couldn't.

"Usagisan."

"Huh?"

"Is it alright is I call you that?"

"…Ok."

The boy smiled before turning around and exiting the room leaving Akihiko on the bed, wondering what had just happened.

Something…just didn't seem right.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It took him a while to spot the boy after coming down the stairs. A breakfast had been prepared, rice with a side of omelet, but the boy wasn't anywhere near the food. Instead he was standing near the coffee table holding something in his hand. The pink cover immediately gave it away as one of the authors…less reputable books and he left it at that. He was just making to sit down at the breakfast table when the boy exploded. There was no other word to describe it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TAKAHIRO?!"

"Nothing."

"THEN WHAT IS—?"

"A book."

"I KNOW IT'S A BOOK! WHY IS IT SO…SO…" What it was, was not answered for instead of attempting to articulate the rest of his sentence Takahashi had instead chosen to throw the novel at its author's head. Akihiko was not happy when the impact caused him to spill his coffee. He turned around and glared with all the darkness he could muster as the red faced teen. Well not all the darkness, the other had made him breakfast, or so he assumed, granted that the meal had not just spontaneously appeared. It was still a powerful glare though.

"Why are you here?" The question seemed to shock the brunet out of his rage.

"Huh? You said you would tutor me?"

"I've never seen you in my life." There was a snort, obviously an implied 'duh'.

"You've seen Takahiro though. He talks about you _all_ the time." Akihiko took his time to contemplate this. And he frowned. Usually such words would stir a warmth in his chest. Today he felt strangely…empty. "And he said that you said you would tutor me."

"And what makes you think I should tutor a brat who threw a book at my head." Said brat looked taken aback. At first Akihiko thought it was because of the label, until the other replied.

"You would go back on your word?" He looked positively scandalized. Akihiko took his time drinking his next sip of coffee.

"It's human nature."

"…I know." The elder looked at his visitor with interest. There was such reassignment behind those words. Curiouser and curiouser.

"So are you going to give me a reason? Why do you need me to help you study?"

"So that I can get into M University."

"Really now. And why would you want to do that?"

"Because that's where Takahiro wanted to go."

"That still doesn't tell me why you want to."

"Because…it would make Takahiro happy." Akihiko took another long, pensive, sip of coffee.

"You pass."

"Huh?"

"I'll tutor you."

The boy smiled.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Akihiko had often heard of the horror of the blank page. He had even heard a fellow author talk of how they always wrote on yellow paper, just so they would never have to confront the terror behind the blaring white. Yes, he had heard of it often.

But this was the first time he had experienced it.

An hour had passed since he had sat down before his computer and prepared himself for a long bout of typing. And an hour later there was nothing. He frowned. This was…new. Not to mention disconcerting. He had typed so much last night, where had it all gone?

It was night now, the lights of the city flooding through his pent house window. Car horns blared and somewhere he could make out the wail of a siren. Somehow though he felt detatched. As if the only reality in the world was him and a blank screen. He could hear a shuffling down stairs. Was Takahashi still here? He thought the boy had left once the tutor session had ended. Suddenly there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in." The hinges creaked at the teen appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude. You've been up here for a while, I thought you might like some coffee or something." And indeed, by the light of the computer screen Akihiko could see the other was holding a mug in his hands, steam rising gently from the top. He was only able to look at this for a second though before his eyes were once again drawn to acid green. They eyes seemed almost too big, too wide. They gaze at him, absorbing every detail and returning nothing. Akihiko coughed. "Oh, right, sorry. Here you go."

The fingered curled around the mug were small and pale. The term lily white rose to the forefront of Akihiko's mind as he reached for the coffee, his own fingers curling around the other's for a second.

And in that second the next sentence to his novel rushed in on him like a steam train and he whipped around, leaving Takahashi with the mug, his fingered pounding away at the key board.

It lasted for a full minute before it was gone and once again he was floundering desperately for the next word to write. Realizing he had left the other with the coffee he turned back, only to catch the boy at yet another of his stares. Realizing he had been caught the boy smiled at him and handed over the coffee before leaving. Watching him depart Akihiko couldn't help wonder at how…sad that smile had been. Almost like the teen was pitying him.

What exactly was there to pity though.

With a sigh he turned back, resigning himself to long night between him and a lonely paragraph of text.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

He was awaken the next morning not by those staring green eyes but instead the clink of dishes in the kitchen. Slowly he rose and grabbing the nearest Suzukisan, made his way down stairs.

This morning's breakfast was porridge with raisins and nuts accompanied by a steaming cup of coffee. He could get used to this.

The boy was looking at him as he arranged the dishes in the dish washer. He opened his mouth, but it was not to say good morning.

"So are you going to get it back?" Deciding the boy was just being strange again he ignored him and seeing he was going to get no reply the boy turned back to his work.

The boy was a surprisingly good cook.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

On the third day the boy was late. Akihiko was up by the time the door opened and the boy rushed in, flushed and panting, and in his hands, held so carefully he might have been cradling a baby, was a small potted blue flower.

"Oh, you're up." Lavender eyes gazed at him curiously from over the rim of the coffee mug. Apparently that was all the boy had to say because without further ado he removed his shoes and made his way over to the window. It wasn't until the plant had been carefully placed on the sill that he turned back to the author.

"I got you a present."

"…I see." Misaki frowned.

"The usual response is thank you."

"Is it now?" Takahashi pouted and really, sometimes Akihiko wondered if the boy was actually old enough to go to university.

"You're infuriating!"

"Then why did you give me a flower? Do you have a crush on me Takahashi?" The resulting explosion of red on those translucent cheeks was priceless. Akihiko smirked.

"Shut up! It's not just a flower!"

"Oh?"

"It's a blue bell! And it's for your own good."

"The flower is going to…help me?"

"Stop looking at me like that and just accept it, ok?"

"…Ok."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It took a full week of sitting every night before the blank screen until he finally gave up and went to bed early. It was because of this that he woke earlier that morning than usual. And it was because of that when he came down stairs, one Suzukisan tucked under his arm, he was there to witness Takahashi preparing…crêpes? It took him a moment of watching, cigarette hanging just out of the side of his mouth, before he realized what was wrong. He resumed his descent down the stairs.

"I don't remember those dished." With a squeak Takahashi jumped and dropped the terracotta bowl he had been using to dish out the batter from. Immediately there was a scramble as the brunet got down in his hands and knees and began gathering the pieces.

"Stupid rabbit! Look at what you made me do!"

"Don't blame me, you're the one who dropped it. And where did you get these dishes anyways?"

"They're mine."

"And what's the matter with the ones in the cabinet?"

"I can't…I'm allergic to metal." One of Akihiko's eye brows rose in question. Looking flustered Takahashi turned back to the sharp pieces of pottery. "Not all metals, just those with iro—OWW!" Immediately one slender hand was brought to the teen's chest and curled up in his black t-shirt.

"What's the matter?"

"I cut myself."

"Let me see."

"NO!" Green eyes flew wide as the boy threw himself away from the author. Akihiko scowled.

"Don't be an idiot. Let me see.

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…You just can't!" And with that the boy was up on his feet and with an almost inhuman speed he had made his way into the bathroom. The clicking of the lock sent a scowl to Akihiko's features. Getting up the man made his way to the bathroom door and rapped sharply at it with his knuckles.

"Takahashi?"

"I'll be out in a bit."

"…It's been a bit."

"Go away stupid rabbit."

"No."

"AAAAAAAARGH! Is it physically impossible for you to mind your own business!?" With these words the bathroom door was thrown open, revealing the enraged brunet.

"I'll answer that if you answer my question."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" The shorter's hands came up to clutch at his unruly hair in aggravation, make it even more messed up than usual. This gave the author a clear view of his bandaged hand and green t-shirt, which he was sure had not been sporting splatters of a thick white liquid earlier. It didn't look like batter.

"What, two questions now? It really seems you do have to answer mine in that case."

"Just shut up and ask your question." The petite figure stormed passed him, back towards the kitchen.

"…How tall are you?" Suspicious emerald eyes met his own.

"Is that really what you wanted to ask?"

"No."

"Well I don't want to answer your other question, so I'm 153 centimeters."

"…"

"Anything else I can do for you." The amount of sarcasm he could put in those words was truly amazing. Or so Akihiko absently mused. Really he was wondering at the way a light almost seemed to sparkled behind the other's blazing eyes when he got emotional. Interesting.

Lost in thought the elder didn't see Takahashi move until the teen had pushed a plate bearing a fully prepared crepe under his nose.

"Here, since you don't like sweet things I made you a savory cheese sauce. Now eat so we can get some work done."

"Demanding aren't you."

"Well…I…uh…" Make the boy turn red was really turning into a sport. Akihiko smiled internally. Walking passed him Akihiko sat down at the table. There was silence for a few minutes as Takahashi spread out his work in front of him at the other end of the table. Quiet reigned for a while as the prospective college student began to attempt some problems on his own, before, almost absentmindedly the words slipped out.

"So when are you going to get it back?" Akihiko directed his attention towards his companion and frowned, puzzled.

"Get what back."

"Your name."

**Happy Ostara lovelies!**

**As some of you know and some of you don't, Ostara is a time to start new projects. Here's mine. How many of you can guess where this story's going?**

**I have two weeks of spring break with literally nothing to do (I know, it's scary) so I'm going to give y'all a new story and hopefully finish it before the next quarter.**

**Anyways if some of you have read my profile, you know I consider myself a witch (faerie faith) and there's just something about spring that makes it so I can think of nothing but.**

**I want to go outside and sing! And dance! And do both at once!**

**Happy Ostara!**

'**Tis my favorite holiday, except maybe Imbolc, but that's just 'cause it's my birthday. And obviously Samhain, but who doesn't like Samhain.**

**Anyways for you not of the pagan orientation let me explain.**

**Ostara is a celebration of spring. For those of the Greek pantheon it is when Persephone is finally returned to the world above. For those of the more Celtic/Germanic way, which is the one I'm more familiar with, sorry, Ostara is named after the goddess Eostre (Also where the name Easter came from). Ostara is a celebration of birth and rebirth (anyone know any sons of gods being rebirthed at Easter, *wink* *wink*) and her symbols are the hare (fertility) and the egg (again fertility, and to represent the world egg). The story goes that Eostre was a very difficult goddess to please and there was a competition held among all the animals of the world to find who could impress her. One by one the animals failed until finally the hare had the idea to steal an egg from a chicken and paint it before presenting it to her. Obviously a good move 'cause she loved it so much she demanded the hare give her more every year. So yeah, do a favor for a goddess and end up in her servitude for eternity. Anywaaays.**

**Ostara is a time for projects. Usually witches use this time to make their tools for the craft and consecrate them. Ideally you're supposed to be in circle all day but that's just not realistic. Candles lite at this time are green, for fertility and wealth. And since most of my knowledge centers around herbs, and not crystals, sorry, here you go.**

**The herbs of this holiday are: Lilies of the valley, lavender, marjoram, thyme, tarragon, lovage, lilac, violets, lemon balm, dog wood, honeysuckle, sunflower seeds, rose hips, oak, crocus, daffodil, jonquil, and tulip. I've also heard elder and willow, but like I said, faerie faith. I avoid these during this night. I also avoid mounds and grave yards. **

**Best song I think right now is Loreena Mckennit's Mummer's Dance. Even though it's not about the holiday. **

**Wow I wrote a lot. Sorry, I'm just really charged right now. And I just finished finals!**

**Happy holidays!**

**Happy Ostara!**

**Love you all!**

**I feel high!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're asking me…when I'm going to get back…my name?"

"Of course, and stop looking at me like I'm an idiot, I'm not the one who gave their name away."

"Takahashi…does Takahiro know about this." The boy stared at him blankly.

"About you being an idiot? I would assume, it's not hard to pick up on."

"No, not that."

"What then?" The teen's innocent, questioning expression was downright adorable. Akihiko felt a little sorry for him.

"That…well…to put it blankly, you belong in the pediatric ward of the nearest hospital. And don't look at _me_ like that. I have a friend of a friend who's a doctor, I'm sure he could help you." The look of disbelief remained on the other's stricken features.

"I'm not a loony! I mean…how could you not notice your name is missing?!"

"Because it's not." From his position seated across the table from the teen, Akihiko had a front row seat to the emotions flitting across the younger's face. Outrage, disbelief, frustration, and…sadness?

"Just listen to me for a second, would you? Are you an author?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you wrote something?"

"…Recently."

"Not for the past week though, right?"

"How would you know that?"

"Because I know the symptoms of being nameless."

"Which are?"

"Well, the draining of creativity for one."

"That's nothing. I could have writer's block." It was obvious though, from looking at his face, one could tell he didn't entirely believe this. "It happens to every writer at least once in their life."

"Alright, and when did this writer's block start." Takahashi was leaning towards him now across the table, fixing the author with an intense stare, the abandoned breakfast growing cold in the space between them. Finding he could not hold the other's gaze anymore, Akihiko made a show out of grinding his cigarette into the nearest ash tray, not answering until he'd finished.

"It was last week…at a café." He suddenly realized just how foolish he was indulging the delusional teen. "Look, I don't see how this is any of your business."

"It's not by business, it's just that you're a friend of Takahiro's and I owe him a lot, and I know he would be sad if this were to continue."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call Takahiro by his name. Aren't you supposed to call him oniisan or something. He _is_ your brother isn't he?" The light behind those green orbs suddenly shut off and Takahashi withdrew back to his side of the table. It was almost as if he had shrunk before the elder's eyes.

"D-don't change the subject. J-just tell me what happened at the café. Were you approached by someone? Did you fall asleep and have a weird dream?" This was interesting. Akihiko decided to indulge the teen, just to see what other reactions he could trigger in the petite body. Usually the other's loud personality made up for it, but almost for the first time Akihiko realized just how slight and willowy the other's frame was. Almost like a girl, just not enough curves. The thought caused him to smirk.

"I was approached by someone."

"And what happened?"

"They asked for my name."

Emerald eyes just looked at him and Akihiko could almost hear the silent talking down he was receiving through that penetrating gaze.

"You can't be serious. You think they took my name?"

"Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Pardon?"

"Tell me about their appearance. Did anything seem…wrong?" As an author Akihito was used to taking in the details of the world, the better to regurgitate it back in the sanctuary of his office. It wasn't hard to bring up an image of the man before his mind's eye. Every detail etched to perfection. Including the man's teeth. Teeth far too sharp to be natural. "Ah, I see you've remembered something." His eyes opened to witness Takahashi's triumphant smile. "So tell me, what about him stood out?"

"His teeth."

"Too sharp?"

"Yeah." At his reply the brunet fell silent. Going back to his breakfast Akihiko lifted his chopsticks and made to take another bite, only to find he couldn't. Sometime during their conversation he had lost his appetite.

"Usagisan…do you believe in faeries?" If Akihiko had been drinking something, it would have been all over Takahashi by now.

"Look, if you're trying to make a fool of me, there are other more believable ways. Which tabloid put you up to this anyways?"

"Excuse me!?" The kitchen chair fell back with a clatter as Takahashi shot to his feet.

"Look Takahashi, just tell me how much you were paid and we can end this whole fiasco."

"How dare you! No one's paying me anything! I'm just trying to help you!"

"Stop lying to me Takahashi, it's not funny anymore." In a surprising show of strength the smaller's hands shot out and grabbed onto the other's tie and pulled sharply. Before Akihiko knew what was happening he was face to face with an enraged teenager, his mind barely able to comprehend how he had gotten so close to those emerald eyes, now glinting dangerously with a cold light.

"I. Can't. Lie." The words were hissed from between clenched teeth. Akihiko's scowl transformed into more of a troubled frown.

"You _can't _lie?" Well that was certainly an odd way of putting it.

"No."

"Why not?" Without warning Takahashi released his captive, the sudden loss of support almost sending Akihiko face first into his cold breakfast. Being who he was though he managed to catch himself, and with full composure resume his seat. "Well, tell me, why _can't _you lie."

"Why do you want to know?" The silver haired man smirked.

"Who's the one changing the subject now?"

"Just leave it be, ok? You don't want to know."

"How do you know that?"

"Because of what you said earlier."

"Really? And what if I made you tell me?"

"You can't."

"Why not."

"You can't force me to do anything." Again silence reigned as violet eyes took in the steely appearance of the smaller's features.

"And why not?"

"I haven't given you my name."

"So we're playing this silly game again. Really Takahashi grow up."

"It's not a game you idiot rabbit."

"Alright then Takahashi Misaki, I order you to tell me why can't you lie?"

"Idiot."

"What did I do now?"

"What's not my name."

"But that's how you introduced yourself."

"It is. It's what I want you to call me. Though Misaki's fine really."

"But it's not your name."

"No."

"Then tell me Misaki, what's your name?"

"Like I would tell you that. Look, it's obvious I'm not going to be getting any studying done today, so why don't I just leave. I'll come back tomorrow and if you're going to be more cooperative then we'll start over. Alright?"

When the elder did not move from his seat, Misaki rose and collected his papers. Violet eyes never left his figure as he made his way to the front hall and bent to put on his shoes. Finishing his task he turned back to the seated man.

"When I'm gone, why don't you try to write something? If you managed to write one words, then I'll take back everything I said."

"And if I don't"

"Then you'll let me help you get your name back."

"And you can't lie."

"Correct."

"Well then Misaki, I believe we have a deal."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

And the apartment door was closed and silence fell. **(and the question was asked) **Akihiko rose to return to his computer.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Oi! Nowaki?"

"Yes Hirosan?"

"Have you seen my book?"

Nowaki paused in his movements, that of sprinkling rosemary on a partial seasoned salmon, and looked up. Through the kitchen window he could see a reflection of his lover in the mirror that hung on the opposite wall near the balcony door. The other had his back to him, all his attention directed towards looking through stacks of books scattered around the floor. Not for the first time Nowaki made a mental note to buy another bookcase. Or two.

"Um…which book are we talking about Hirosan?"

"The book I finished reading idiot." Nowaki sighed.

"Of course. Sorry Hirosan, I haven't seen it." Deep blue eyes returned to the dinner preparation.

"Well shit, I need to return it to Akihiko this afternoon. Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"Does it have a title?"

"_As the Wind Blows Secrets._"

"You left it in the kitchen."

"How do you know?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh." And with that the reflection turned around and the actually Hiroki appeared in the kitchen, a faint blush marring his cheeks. "Thanks." Nowaki ducked down for a quick peck on the lips.

"My pleasure." No one said a word as Hiroki retrieved the book and went to place it in his bag. "So we're going to see Akihiko this afternoon?"

"Well you don't have to come, but you can if you like."

"I would like that."

"Don't tell me you're still jealous."

"Alright, then I won't." The shaggy head of the frowning brunet appeared back in the kitchen.

"Come here you big lug." Nowaki made his way over. The expression on the professor's face told his exactly what he needed to know, and with a fond smile he leaned down.

The kiss was fierce and passionate, adoring and tender. The shorter man sighed against the raven haired man's lips as they finally parted minutes later.

"So dinner?"

"Dinner."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Akihiko's staring contest with the blank document was broken by the ringing of the doorbell. It wasn't until the tenth or more ring though did he remember that Hiroki was supposed to come over today, which gave about a fifty-fifty chance that the person at the door was not Aikawa. He left his office.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Maybe he's not home Hirosan."

"He's home, just ignoring his editor." The shorter pressed the doorbell for the fifteenth time.

"If you—" The door swung open.

"Hiroki."

"Bakahiko." And with that greeting the professor pushed past the author into his abode. Akihiko followed them into his apartment as Hiroki settled himself on the couch, Nowaki following right after him. Reaching into his pocket he extracted a mostly empty pack of cigarettes.

"Don't you dare Bakahiko." Grumbling the packet was shoved back into his pocket.

"Have you got my book?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Settling himself in the couch across the coffee table from his longtime friend Akihiko settled into a long discussion about the novel, neither noticing as Nowaki approached the window.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

There were many who would call Nowaki a sensitive person. He was attentive to other people, always noticing if anything was wrong, always able to join in their happiness.

And it wasn't hard for him. If fact he did it almost as a second nature. It was instinct really that allowed him to read the energies that come off not only people but objects too. Even places. He hadn't always been good at it but in primary school he had found a book, _The Physic Healing Book_, it had said in big red letters. He had picked it up and his journey had started there. He read everything he could get his hands on, sometimes tucking himself into a corner of the bookstore where no one would notice him as, for weeks on end, he finished one book after another. Buckland, Cunningham, Telesco, McCoy, he read every author. Some books he checked out so many times from the library that the staff there had forbidden him from doing so any more. But he had read everything from wicca to witchcraft, shamanism to Satanism, Daoism to druidry.

He considered himself quite accomplished in the subject. In his own way he celebrated every full moon and every sabbat. Hiroki had realized what was going on years ago and although at first he had told Nowaki to grow up, he had eventually, after many weeks spent alone in the apartment as Nowaki stayed with a friend, and a few other incidents, accepted his lover's way of life, and Nowaki had continued his practice, with more vigor than ever.

And it was these many years of perfecting the craft that allowed him to feel it. Waves on energy, wild, untamed, like nothing he had ever felt before, were coming from the window pane. With cautious steps he approached, the energy making him feel a little light headed, but not enough to throw him off. The windowpane was sparse, just a wide, flat surface, nothing to clutter it save a single flower. Even from a distance he could tell it was the blue bell that was giving him these feelings.

Bluebells, said to ring at the approach of malicious fae.

And someone had obviously charged this one, filling it to overflowing with energy. Energy that was neither negative, nor positive, something he had never felt before in the confines of an urban building. Instead it was raw and alive, pulsing so strongly he could almost see its vibrant hues. It was like walking deep in the mountains during a thunderstorm.

He reached out to touch it and realized he couldn't. Someone had placed it here with obvious intent and was protecting it fiercely.

He stood before it, slowly soaking in the energy, attempting to identify it, when it finally came to him.

"Usamisan." All conversation on the couch stopped as both bookworms turned to him, one with his customary blank look, the other with a curious frown, if such a thing existed.

"Yes Kusamasan?"

"This bluebell, who gave it to you?" For some reason the question sparked a dark expression which flitted across the man's face before it once again returned to its blank, disinterested look.

"Some kid I'm tutoring," There was a snort from the other couch.

"You, tutoring? I've got to hear this."

"It's nothing Hiroki, he's just Takahiro's little brother."

"Well, does he have a name?" Nowaki didn't know why, but the author seemed to pause, as though he were contemplating something, before answering.

"Takahashi Misaki. He's trying to get into M University, if fact Hiroki, you might have him next quarter."

"Is he interested in literature?"

"No, frankly he's dismal at it, but your class is a required course isn't it."

"Right, I forget sometimes why I only seem to end up with idiots." Akihiko's chuckle was interrupted by Nowaki's next question.

"Can you tell me if…there's anything…odd about him." Again the troubling pause.

"…Well, he's allergic to iron."

"Cold iron?"

"I don't see how it makes a difference."

"I guess not. Anything else?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Look I've had enough of cryptic conversations today, can we move onto something else?" Hiroki, for once acting as the peace maker, decided to intervene.

"How's your latest novel going? Anything you want me to edit?"

"No, actually, I'm having a bit of…writer's block."

"Are you pulling my leg, you never have writer's block."

"Well apparently now I do. For about a week to be exact."

"Usamisan," It seemed Nowaki had not finished. "How long have you been tutoring Takahashisan?"

"A week, why do you ask?"

"No reason." And for the rest of the night the tall man was silent as, half listening to his lover converse about writing techniques and different plots, and half in his own world. Half an hour later he stood and made his way towards the door, a thoughtful frown in place.

"Nowaki."

"I'll just be going out for a bit."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The cashier at the hardwood store gave him indulgent smile as she rung up his purchase. He took the single nail from her and placed it in his pocket.

"Is that all."

"Yes." And without an explanation he paid for the nail and left. The walk back to the apartment was short but chilly, the bite of frost just leaving the earth as the first buds of spring began to spread their petals and the bulbs in the ground finally managed to break through the half thawed soil. He smiled and decided to forgo the short walk to the apartment, instead choosing the longer way that went through the park. Hiroki wouldn't mind, he most likely would talk to the Usami for another few hours before the thought of leaving would even cross his mind.

The park was quiet, not as quiet as it could be, it was after all the middle of the city, but still quiet. As the wall of trees and bushes surrounded him, Nowaki finally let himself relax and just soak in the teeming life around him.

It is impossible to describe the feeling of completeness and fulfilment one experiences as the air of the woods fills ones lung and the life and sanctuary fills ones soul. As Nowaki walked deeper between the trees he felt as if every cell in his body were vibrating in tune with the life around him. It was overwhelming and at the same time not enough. If he were to be crude, he could compare it to just getting a hand job when what he really craved was hours of frantic pounding into his Hirosan's tight ass. He wanted to walk here forever, never have to leave for the closed off deadness of the city street.

His path cut through the middle of the park and he savored the time he had there. At one point he even forwent watching his feet for hidden roots and instead lifted his face to the heavens and walked the moon in her climax beam down at the world below.

It was for this reason that he ran into the other. Long legs are not known for giving one a definite center of balance and despite his best efforts Nowaki found him falling forward onto the person he had run into. The stranger gave a squeak as the weight landed on them and together they crashed heavily into a nearby bush.

"Of all the—"

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Nowaki quickly scrambled to his feet before reaching down and offering his hand for the shorter figure.

"Yeah, I'm fine I—Oh!" Emerald met sapphire as their hands connected.

"You're a—!" "So that's what I've been—!"

"Sorry, you go first."

"No, my bad, continue what you were saying."

"I was saying, you're the energy I've been feeling." The green eyed boy smiled, his pearly white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Well leave it to a witch to hunt me out." Nowaki blanched.

"No, you're mistaken! I was hunting for you at all! I wasn't even looking."

"It's alright, you can calm down, I believe you. " Nowaki's shoulders visibly relaxed. He dreaded to think of what it would mean if the other thought he was being hunted. He took in the appearance of the slight figure. The creatures emerald eyes, still glittering in the moonlight, were trained on his…crotch?

"Witch…what have you got in your pocket?" Without thinking the raven haired man reached into his jean pocket to draw out the nail, only to register the panicked look on the one opposite before quickly depositing it back in.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." There was a snort.

"Obviously. Let's just keep that in your left pocket alright, and I won't have to hurt you." Nowaki nodded quickly.

"Thank you kind one. I apologize for my folly." His words granted him another of the mischievous smiles.

"Think nothing of it witch. I believe you have some where to be though."

"That I do."

"So the question now is should I let you go."

"Well I um…"

"Don't look at me like that witch, you're the one who stepped under the willow." Sapphire eyes looked around and sure enough he was almost directly beneath a willow tree. He gulped before turning back to the creature. He then remembered the bag of groceries he had also bought with the nail for when he and Hiroki made it home. As he began to rummage through it he noticed the shorter one eyeing it eagerly. As quickly as he could, he extracted the half gallon of milk. The other's face fell.

"Nonfat?"

"I'm sorry, it's all I have. You can have the whole bottle if you want. I offer it in exchange for my release."

"Deal." They shook on it. And Nowaki handed over the container.

"Now off with you." The shorter stepped out of Nowaki's path, and shooed him with one hand while the other clutched the milk to his thin chest possessively. "And don't let me catch you wandering near willow trees during the full moon anymore, capiche?"

"Thank you kind one. Merry meet."

"Merry meet, now shoo!" And Nowaki left.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

This time it was Hiroki who answered the doorbell. On the first ring too.

"Well, what are you just standing there for, come in."

"Sorry Hirosan."

"What did you leave for anyways?" Nowaki reached into his left pocket and pulled out the nail.

"A nail? Wait is this one of those…"

"Yeah, I want Usamisan to use it."

"How come?"

"Protection." Nodding understandingly Hiroki turned back to the couch.

"Oi, Bakahiko, come here for a second." Slowly Akihiko got up and made his way over.

"Yes?"

"Take this." Taking the nail from Nowaki's hand, he offered it to his friend.

"A nail? Whatever for."

"Just do it ok?" Akihiko took the nail and twirled it between his fingers absentmindedly.

"And now that I have it, what exactly do I do with it." Hiroki turned to his lover for instruction.

"Put it in your right pocket. And carry it with you at all times." Akihiko scoffed, only to look at the couples eyes and realize they were completely serious. No humor lay hidden in their solemn gaze and for the first time Akihiko felt like something was very wrong.

"My right pocket?"

"Yeah, just put it in there." Heeding the words of his friend, the author slipped it in.

"Anything else." Again Hiroki turned to his other half.

"No, that's all."

"We should be going." Hiroki slipped on his shoes as he said this. Nowaki, still wearing his, got the other's coat and reopened the door. Once everything was ready Hiroki turned back to his friend.

"Take care ok." These were not light words and Akihiko could tell. He nodded gravely as he closed the door after the departing couple. The weight of the nail creating an ominous feeling against his side.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Nowaki could tell his lover was concerned when the man didn't object to having his hand held.

"Nowaki, if you don't tell me what's going on this instant, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next week." The large man smiled wanly.

"I don't know why, and I don't know how, but Usamisan has lost his name.

**Do I really have to explain the power of names? Nah, I don't think so.**

**I will explain willow trees though. You see, in Celtic mythology willows mark the boundaries between our world and the underworld. And faeries dwell in the in between. The story goes that the original inhabitants Ireland were the Tuatha Dé Danann, which is Gaelic for 'Tribe of the God Danu'. They live their merry, war filled lives, until the Milesians, said to come from Portugal, arrived and there was a battle. Long story short the Tuatha Dé Danann were defeated and banished to the in between places and became what we know as faeries. In between can mean really anything and it is where they are most powerful. So places like doorways, bridges, balconies, twilight, river banks, beaches. Anywhere that is in between. Lots of fun really. **

**For more read Encyclopedia of Celtic Mythology: A Celtic Shaman's Sourcebook, by the Mathews. Really famous book, although I would advise getting an Irish Gaelic dictionary. At least I had to since my Irish relatives are all dead and since I'm very much against séances I couldn't exactly ask questions. Another book I recommend is Irish Witchcraft From an Irish Witch by somebody O'Brien, you know, like the guy from Star Trek. I also think all this is on Wikipedia though. **

**Anyways I forgot this last time, but I disclaim owning Junjou Romantica. I would also like to clarify that last post I WAS NOT high, have never been high in my life and never plan of it. I was just really, really charged and needed to ground. But hey, it was a holiday. Give me a break. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Misaki walked through the door to the pent house, only to real back, a hand over his mouth and a slight greenish tint to his skin. The plastic bag he's been holding dropped to the ground and the milk carton in it burst open, spraying its contents everywhere.

"What…have you got…in your pocket?!"

Akihiko looked at the boy curiously from where he had been awaiting his arrival in the entrance hall.

"Is something the matter, you look sick. Should I call a doctor?" Tear had begun to prick the corners of Misaki's large emerald eyes.

"Your pocket…get it out…" Akihiko reached in to his pocket, puzzled, only to be stopped. "I mean, leave it in! Just…just…!" Thoroughly confused, and more than a little worried, Akihiko approached the boy. Watering eyes only widened. The author reached out his right hand, the boy looked ready to faint.

"No! Go away! No…don't touch…" And sure enough he did, as soon as Akihiko's fingers made contact with his shoulder, the brunet passed out in his hands. Emerald eyes slid back into his skull and his knees collapsed, sending him toppling into the silver haired man's chest, the taller only just catching him.

It was what happened next that made Akihiko almost drop him. It started with a tingling that began where he was in contact with the other. That was the first sign. The second was much more obvious. Amethyst eyes widened and pupils shrank to pin pricks as the boy in his arms began to metamorphise. Almost like he had stolen his own little bit of sunshine, the teenager began to glow slightly, and his appearance began to change. He was looking more elfin now, his face more refine, his features sharper, like a face carved from a tree. In fact his very skin began to resemble a tree, the texture becoming rough, like bark. His hair, if possible, grew wilder, and it's color more of a rich umber hue, the strands separating into thin twigs, like the bottom of a witch's broom. And, as if all this weren't enough he began to shrink. The boy was short already, but by now he had lost a good ten centimeters. Akihiko could only watch the transformation, his mouth dry and his eyes impossibly wide.

And then, almost as fast as it started, it began to end, the boy, if he could even be called such, began to shrink faster as his skin became wrinkled and his colors began to dull, like a plant shriveling up from lack of sun and light. Panic began to overtake Akihiko's brain and his mind race. All questions about the bizarre occurrence happening before him fled as one though replaced all else.

He's was dying.

Like he had been burned Akihiko sprang away from Misaki, fleeing down the hallway, only stopping after a good few meters were between him and the creature now lying crumpled on his welcome mat. The words Misaki had shouted before collapsing ran through his mind, over and over. It was him. He was the one who did this. The other had said something about his pocket. Immediately his hand dove into his khaki's, theirs being the only pockets on his person. The pocket was empty, no wait, there was something in the right. He pulled it out.

The nail, barely big enough to hang a picture frame, lay innocently in the palm of his hand. Misaki had said he had an allergy to metal, was this what was causing such a strong reaction? Just an allergy?

Without thinking he threw the nail away, hearing it clink against the hardwood floor of his apartment, but he wasn't looking. Instead his attention had been turned back to Misaki. On pure instinct he approached the boy again and lifted him so that he fit snuggly against his chest. By now the teen resembled more a crudely made marionette, with libs of branches that sprouts leaves, though these were dried and brown and falling to the floor. Running on automatic Akihiko gingerly held the stick creature as his feet brought him over to the penthouse balcony. The sliding door was flung aside and he laid the small creature, which seemed to have stopped shrinking at half a meters, down on the stone patio. Sunlight bathed Misaki, but it didn't seem enough. He waited there for a few minutes and when no change came over Misaki, if this was truly even Misaki anymore, he rushed back inside.

The first glass he grabbed slipped through his shaking fingers and he was forced to go hunting for another. Finding one he held it under the sink and waiting for what seemed like an eternity for it to fill. But filled it was and taking pains not to spill he made his way back to the…plant.

So now he was sat crouched on his heels over the other, water glass in one hand, being careful not to cast his shadow over the thing, and wondering just how to give the water to it anyways. If it were a plant he would feed the water to the roots, right?

But it didn't have roots, he had checked, Misaki's shoes and socks lying discarded to one side of the balcony door.

So did he feed it through the mouth, which to him looked like nothing more than a slit carved into the bark of a tree. Surely if he tried to open it the skin…bark would crack. Was the jaw made of wood too? He didn't see any hinges.

Running out of ideas he brought his fingers down to the thing's lips and to his surprise the skin was warm, and pliable, even soft, like old leather. This was surely an improvement to the cold roughness of earlier. Working carefully he eased the lips apart and positioned the rim of the glass over the hole. The water poured in smoothly and he waiting, resigned to the knowledge that he had done everything he could.

Many minutes passed before the carved slits he assumed were eye lids snapped open and he was met with a pair of solid emerald orbs, glowing slightly in their sockets. They were unlike any eyes he had ever seen, with no whites and no pupils, just a sparking green, looking at him with…fear. He tried to smile but he figured he hadn't done a very good job because though the fear lessened, and sadness seemed to fill the void it had left behind. Like every other time he had met the others gaze, he found himself having to look away. He cleared his throat.

"Misaki." The creature nodded and opened its mouth to reply, only to snap it shut again. Somehow though, Akihiko understood what it wanted.

"Stay here, I'll go get some more water."

This time when he came out it was with two water glasses and carefully, but quickly he fed them to the other. Already its skin was becoming smoother, although still maintaining that woody texture.

"Can you talk?"

"Yeah." The voice was odd, more like the wind whispering through the tree tops than a really, proper voice.

"What…happened?" The crack spread into a smile.

"Do you believe in faeries?"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Nowaki was waiting for him in his office. Miyagi was too, and the man's grin was far too wide to be in any way innocent. Hiroki put on his best glare.

"Oi! Kamijou, your boyfriends here! Planning on getting lucky tonight?"

"Shut up Professor, unlike some people I could mention, I get lucky every night."

"Hello Hirosan."

"Hey Nowaki, what are you doing here?" It came out sounding gruffer than he had meant and he flinched internally. Nowaki seemed to understand though, and only smiled at him in warmly. Neither of them missed the way Miyagi's eye was tilted in just the right way to catch their conversation near the door.

"Walk with me Nowaki."

"Of course Hirosan."

It took less than a minute for him to gather his books, the quizzes he had to grade already tucked safely into his brief case. Together they navigated the well-populated university hallways.

"So are you still on about this whole losing your name thing?"

"It's a serious problem Hirosan and something that can happen. Haven't you come across it in any of your historic Japanese readings?"

"Yeah, in fairy tales."

"If you would just—" Hiroki stopped him with a hand. They were now almost as the edge of campus seeing as Hiroki's office was at the very end. Soon they would be in the small park that the environmental students used for study.

"Look, I can't believe I'm saying this, but for a minute I'll believe you. What happens to people who lose their names?"

"Well, how should I put it?"

"Don't go looking at me you big dope, I'm not going to help you."

"Of course not Hirosan."

"Well?"

"Well…you know that your name is one of the first things you receive in your life, right next to your first breath of air and some other things?"

"Sure."

"Well after that, a child will use their name to create who they are. The name is the title that corresponds to their personality, their emotions, and their appearance. The name is what makes a child not an it. Not just a thing."

"Ok..." It was clear to anyone that the professor was not getting it.

"Here, I'll give an example. Before a parent names their child it's just 'the baby' right? As in 'that's the baby's room' and 'we'll deal with that when the baby is older,' or 'what color eyed will the baby have.' But then the baby is given a name, and after that everything that was once about the baby is about say, Trevor, or Sabrina. It's no longer, 'the baby is crying' it becomes, 'Daniel is crying' or other variation of. So you see what I mean when we are our names, and to have a name is to be in complete control over yourself, it separates you from just being an it."

"So what happens when you lose your name?"

"You begin to lose your make up. First to go is your creativity. And then other things begin to leave, things like memories. Memories and emotions and things like that are attached to your names, so they begin to leave you and follow the name, wherever it has gone."

"What other things besides memories and emotions?" Hiroki's voice was small as they made their way through down the busy city side walk.

"Things like preferences. Likes and dislikes. Emotions like love and hate. In the end you just become an empty shell, a perfectly blank sla—"

"Nowaki stop!" The large man froze in his tracks, he hadn't realized Hiroki had stopped behind him. Turning he witnessed the other with their head down, shoulders hunched and shaking.

"Hirosan?"

"Just stop already!"

"Hirosan, what's the matter?" He approached his boyfriend until he was standing directly before him.

"You, that's what! When you were talking. You sounded so…so…flat, removed. Like it had nothing to do with you! Like you're just a fucking doctor."

"But I am a doctor Hirosan." The shorter man leaned his head on the other's chest and took in the soothing smell of his lover.

"I know that, you don't have to tell me. You just…didn't sound like you cared. You didn't sound like you." The words were muffled against the wool of Nowaki's sweater.

"Hirosan, look at me." After a few seconds amber eyes lifted and met their sapphire counterparts. Nowaki smiled and ducked down for a quick kiss, leaving the other flushed and sputtering. "I'm sorry Hirosan, I won't do it again."

"Shut up! And you'd better not!"

"Of course Hirosan. I love you."

There was no reply from the red faced academic, although if one were paying attention, as Nowaki always was, one would see how the smaller man sped up a bit, so as to match the others pace, and how at every other step the two would brush hands, just slightly, but also just enough.

And of course, no one on that sidewalk that day could miss the beaming smile of the tall black haired man as the two made their way towards a certain author's pent house.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"I don't understand."

"I didn't expect you to, you're only human after all."

"And you're not?"

"No, really?" The smile Misaki gave him was sad, and though he tried to cover it with sarcasm he looked lost and hurt. Within his gaze he also contained a resigned look of one who was waiting. Waiting for the rejection Akihiko realized. The man felt his fingers twitch, almost as if they were preparing to hold onto something. He could fathom what though so he forced them to be still.

"Are you going to tell me you're a faerie?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

For a long while Akihiko just sat there, on the tiled floor of the balcony, the spring sun beaming on the two. He watched how Misaki's eyes seemed to sparkle a thousand different ways and his skin slowly but surely returned to its smooth milky appearance.

"No."

"Thank you."

"Pardon?"

"Thank you, for believing me." Akihiko chuckled, although it was in a way that to him didn't sound entirely sane. Misaki was smiling at him still, though the smile had changed, beaming almost, the gratitude shining though.

"After that, I don't really think I could not."

"You'd be surprised what the human mind is capable of."

"Have other people seen you like this?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Takahiro."

"So he knows you're a—?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sure you've heard of repressed memories. Takahiro didn't want to believe, so he doesn't. He's forgotten. But you're different."

"How?"

"You're a writer." Without any warning Misaki's hand came up, his spindly fingers, some still sporting a leaf or two, resting on the author's chest, pressing down until his palm was flat, every beat of Akihiko's heart being felt clearly. "You've got an artist's soul. Have you heard the story of the Goblin and the Grocer?" Akihiko blinked in surprise at the sudden change of subject.

"No, I haven't."

"It's about a goblin who belongs to a grocer because the grocer gives him jam and butter at Christmas. On day a student comes to buy cheese from the grocer and realizes the cheese has been wrapped in a page of poetry. Instead of the cheese he buys the book of poetry and accused the grocer of not being able to understand." Akihiko nodded. He knew what the student meant. "Well the goblin didn't understand either and so he asked everything in the shop to tell him what use poetry is, that it could be more valuable than food. He asked the scissors and the iron, and the bathtub. But they all told him poetry was useless. After all, what good are words to a pair of scissors? He was still mad at the student for insulting the grocer so he went to the student's room that night. And that's when he saw it…"

"Saw what Misaki?" Unknown to either, Akihiko had leaned closer, perhaps the better to hear Misaki's words, perhaps for another reason. Misaki continued.

"He saw that from the book of poetry their sprouted a magnificent light and from that light there grew a tree where each branch bore fruits of stars and…"

"And?"

"And you understand where I'm going with this right?"

"You're saying that only artists can see faeries."

"Well not only artists, because everyone in deep down has some artsy fartsy thing about them, but artists have trained themselves so to, to be more…open, I guess." The green eyes were boring into him now unconsciously making the taller flinch.

"Your soul, even though you've lost your name, you can still see me." To Akihiko's shock Misaki suddenly leaned forward and buried his face into the cotton of Akihiko's shirt, nuzzling the area just above his heart. "You have a very powerful soul Usagisan." He could not answer, only sit there, frozen in shock, until the fae finally drew back.

"Now I'm thirsty, and you have more questions." It took the author a second before he understood.

"What do you want, more water?" Misaki pulled a face.

"No, your water is gross! I want cream! Cream and honey!" If possible his eyes only sparkle brighter. Akihiko laughed.

"Is that a faerie thing or something?"

"Yes, and it's also my payment if you want to know more." A thin smile had found its way to the silver haired man's normally stoic face. He only realized it while squeezing the honey from the little bear bottle into a glass of cream, and for a second he faltered. Because really, when was the last time he had smiled. There was the smile he would give at interviews and award ceremonies, but that was different. _This_ was different.

"Finally, took you long enough!" Eager hands, now almost human, save for being a little green around the tips, reached out for the glass.

"So are cream and honey like candy for faeries."

"Do you really want to waste your questions on that?"

"No, I suppose not, do I have a limited number of questions."

"What's for me to know, and you to find out." Akihiko sighed. The teen was just messing with him now, probably revenge for feeding him water or something.

"Is what I saw your real appearance?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain." Misaki frowned at him over the rim of the now half empty glass.

"You can't order me Usagisan."

"Right, because I don't have your name. Can you please explain?"

"I'll try." No words were said for a time as Misaki's brow furrowed in concentration. "That…was the form I was born with, so yes it is my form, but at the same time…so is this." He gestured to himself with one hand. "You've heard of glamours right?"

"That's where something looks different than it is. It's a thing witches in fairy tales do."

"Again, yes and no, witched cast glamours, but faeries are glamours, just like witches cast spells, but we _are _spells. Witches use magick, but we are magick. Pure magick, the same magick that makes the seasons change and the moon rise. So I guess," He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Akihiko noticed his hair had entirely lost its resemblance to twigs. It was silky now, shining in the sunlight and looking unbelievably soft. For some reason he wanted to confirm this. His fingers twitched again but he held them still. "Just as much as that was me, this is me too. Do you understand?" The other nodded slowly, as if he weren't really sure.

"Next question. I'm going to assume it was the nail in my pocket that made you the way you were." He paused as if waiting for Misaki to confirm or deny, only to realize he hadn't actually asked a question. "How is it you are able to be near the iron in the kitchen and not react, and yet I was at least two yards away from you and you looked…sick"

One of Misaki's fingers came up and placed itself in the middle of his forehead. It stayed there for a second before slowly moving down his nose and over his lips, down his neck and down his chest. "The human body is a balance. A scale if you will. It is how you survive. I," He gestured to himself again, "am all magick, nature magick, you," Now it was Akihiko's turn to be gestured at, "Are a different kind of magick, but this doesn't mean you can't use nature magick. Which is why you are a scale. It is your left side that absorbs magick. Remember when I offered you coffee a week ago and you touched my hand?" Akihiko nodded. "After that you were able to write a bit. It's because you took some of my magick, which I must say is very rude."

"Do I have to pay you back for it?"

"No, I ate some of the food in your fridge so you're good." It was then that Akihiko realized everything he had been served that week had a high content of cream. Without him knowing, a fond smile found its way onto his lips.

"Now don't interrupt, you're coming to the end of your questions. Your right side on the other hand releases magick, again think of the scale."

"The nail was in my right pocket."

"I said don't interrupt. Yes the nail was in your right pocket. So as you were giving off magick like nobody's business, the magick was being filtered through the nail, and essentially bombarding me with it. Which is why I don't like you very much right now."

"Aaw, don't lie Misaki."

"I can't lie, you stupid rabbit." The faerie thrust the glass into his partner's chest. Sighing, though there was no actual annoyance behind it, Akihiko rose and returned to the kitchen.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Nowaki's sudden stop almost sent Hiroki toppling into him.

"Oi! What's the idea." There was no answer. "Nowaki?"

"Hiroki…I want you to stay behind me."

"What, why?!"

"Just…there's something in Usamisan's apartment." And indeed there was. He could feel it, like ocean waves during a storm, the wild energy was crashing into him. He drew in a shaky breath, trying not to pass out from the overload of energy.

"Something in his apartment? God damn it Nowaki, you look like you're about to collapse!" Gently the brunet eased his lover to the wall of the hallway, aiding him in leaning against it. The man was flushed and trembling, his eyes fever bright and his knuckles white from how tight he was holding his fists.

"Hirosan…in my bag…"

"Yes? Fuck Nowaki, what's going on?" Nowaki didn't appear to hear him.

"In my…bag…ag…ate."

"There's an agate in your bag? What the fuck Nowaki." Regardless Hiroki took the man's messenger bag. Inside were various practical things, water, a lunch box, what looked like a first aid kit, and an agate. Hiroki pulled it out and passed it to the giant. For a few seconds Nowaki held it, his frown almost as deep as the shorter's, until finally he looked at the other again. His eyes were clearer now, actually able to focus on his beloved.

"Alright fess up you big lug, what was that?"

"You know how I've always been sensitive to energies?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"There's a faerie in Akihiko's apartment." Hiroki stared hard at him.

"I hate to say this Nowaki, but are you sure you're not going mental on me?" Nowaki sighed.

"Hirosan, you've faced a demon, why can't you believe in faeries?"

"Right. And why did you need the agate."

"Agates absorb energy."

"So you needed to absorb energy, ok, I can deal with that. Why the fuck were you just carrying one around though? Why are you smiling that?" Because he was, smiling like _that._ It was a smile Hiroki recognized as usually preceding certain activities…in the bed room. "Never mind, I don't want to know. So, are we going into the apartment or not?" The smile immediately disappeared, replaced with a look of worry.

"Please be careful Hirosan, faeries aren't evil beings but if you're rude they can…be not nice."

"Shut up, I can take care of myself."

"Of course Hirosan."

And they rang the doorbell.

**So I think I said this before but I don't do stones, most of my knowledge is plant based, so I had to look this up. Agates are very good for grounding. They take your energy and turn it into sex energy.**

**Someone **_**please **_**correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Like I said, I don't do stones, period. I don't agree with the industry. People always tell me if you buy stones from garage sales and pawn shops then it's ok, but your still taking them off the market. And anyways, buying second hand stones is I imagine like buying second hand tarot. Ew, who knows where they've been. Like buying second hand sexy lingerie or something. People do private things with that stuff that I don't want to know about.**

**The story is a German fairy tale. The rest of it goes that right next to the stars in the tree were the head of little girls. It was supposed to be all sweet and everything but come on, I can't be the only one who finds that disturbing. Anyways, Arthur Rackham painted a very pretty picture of this story. But then again I think all Arthur Rackham is pretty so sue me. **

**I don't own Junjou Romantica. So don't sue me. **

**Also, I'm totally coming up with the name stuff on my onw. Everything else, unless I say otherwise, is pretty accurate. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you going to answer the door Usagisan?"

"Hmm, should I or shouldn't I?"

"Answer the door you dumb rabbit!"

"But Misaki, what if it's Aikawa?"

"Who?"

"My editor."

"Then go give your best impression of a suck up, just go. It's not polite to leave people standing outside."

"I'm sure they'll go away soon."

"Aaargh! I you won't answer it then I will." And with that the now almost entirely human looking, save for the fact that his features were a little too, Akihiko faltered, perfect, to be true, Misaki stood up and made his way towards the door. Carefully maneuvering his way around the milk puddle he turned the nob.

"Hello, oh, it's the witch. Hello again." Misaki's smile fell though at seeing the disbelieving look in the other's wide sapphire eyes.

"So it was you…" The words were no more than a whisper, caught only by Misaki's keen ears. From behind the large frame of the strange witch another man apeared, his hair nut brown and his eyes a dark chestnut.

"Do you know him Nowaki?" Misaki turned to looking up at the giant man, apparently named Nowaki. Said man was still silent so the fae put on his most polite smile and introduced himself to the other brunet.

"Call me Takahashi. Can I help you?" Just then a call came from farther back in the pent house.

"Who is it Misaki?" Misaki turned away to call back.

"It's a witch and," He turned back and stared hard at Hiroki. "His lover?" It came out as more of a question.

"Huh?"

"Look, why don't you just come out and see for yourself." A few seconds later Akihiko came around the corner. Nowaki stared at him then back to Misaki, then back to the author.

"Then you're the one who…"

There was no warning before Misaki was suddenly being pushed up against the wall, one of Nowaki's large hands holding him tightly around his neck, and his feet dangling helplessly in the air. A strangled cry escaped his throat, matching the gasp of surprise from Hiroki and shout of outrage from Akihiko.

"Nowaki, what are you—!"

"Let him go!" Without letting go of the fae Nowaki turned to Akihiko.

"Usamisan, I know this might seem strange but you've lost your name and—" He did not get to finish before Akihiko's fist made contact with his cheek, sending him flying backwards into the puddle of milk that filled the entry way. Misaki collapsed against the wall, coughing violently.

"How dare you!"

"Nowaki! What the fuck!?" Akihiko drew back for another punch only to have his arm grabbed by Hiroki. "Stop it Akihiko!" Nowaki took the opportunity to regain his footing, one hand cradling his jaw, both eyes trained on the still panting figure of Misaki.

"Usamisan, listen to me, your names been taken and—"

"I know that! It still doesn't give you the right to assault the people in my house!"

"But he's the one who took it!"

"What!"

"I didn't." The hoarse voice made them all look down at the small crumpled figure of Misaki. Fierce eyes, burning with a wild emerald fire were fixed on Nowaki. "You have assaulted one of the fae." Akihiko and Hiroki were silent as they watched the confrontation between the faerie and the witch. Somewhere, deep in the penthouse, a small tinkling sounded, the ringing of a lone bell.

"I know."

"Then you know the consequences."

"I can take whatever you give me."

"I curse your descendent."

"I'm gay. So you can't have my first born either." Misaki smiled, sending a shiver down Akihiko's spine.

"You think that's all I'm capable of? I could turn all Faerie against you."

Though it was not noticeable to the others Hiroki could tell Nowaki was scared. Maybe it was something he saw in the outline of the man's jaw, or a flicker in the corner of his eye, but somehow he knew and without hesitation he stepped between the faerie and his boyfriend. He stared hard into the boy's green eyes, holding the gaze for what seemed like hours, though couldn't have been more than a minute, until finally the fire began to calm, and understanding dawned. Misaki was the first to break the contact, turning back to Nowaki.

"I'll take him."

"What?!"

"No!"

"Shut up Nowaki, let him speak!" It was almost amusing as twin looks of desperation appeared on Hiroki and Nowaki's faces. Misaki smiled.

"For a year and a day."

"Alright."

"No!" Misaki rose to his feet and Hiroki took a step forwards. "Hirosan, no!" They shook.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Ditto." Hiroki spoke the word through gritted teeth. Finally Misaki turned to Akihiko.

"Congratulations." Akihiko frowned down at the small figure.

"Congratulations?"

"Yes, congratulations, you know have a faerie in your debt." The frown deepened.

"How so."

"You saved my life."

"Did I know?" Akihiko gave the boy a wry smile.

"Yes, and for that you get something in return." Nowaki's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..." Akihiko and Hiroki looked at him curiously while Misaki just scowled.

"I don't like you." Akihiko snorted at the frank words Misaki directed towards the raven haired man.

"So what do I get?"

"Anything you want. Times three."

"So three wished."

"Wished boons, whatever. I can't bring back the dead, and I can't time travel. So the usual."

"Right, the usual." Akihiko, for lack of better words, looked entirely lost. "Do I…have to make them now?"

"No." The shock was fading though and Akihiko's mind began planning at its usual lightning pace. A smirk stretched over the pale face.

"Then I—"

"Usamisan, wait!" He frowned and turned to the man who had started all this.

"Yes?"

"Just…just be careful about your wording. Faeries are the best at finding loopholes."

"Shut up witch, I really, really don't like you." They glared at each other for a few second, the other two in the room at a loss as to what had come over the usually smiling, friendly people. Nowaki wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. The less he said the less he was likely to make the situation worse. The faerie turned back to his new master. Akihiko was staring at him, deep in thought, barely blinking. Misaki just stared back, wide eyes patient, and if anything innocent. The silver haired man felt something in his chest stir as their eyes connected, but it was small and lasted less than a second so he spared it no thought.

"I wish…for your full assistance and cooperation until I have once again obtained my name, in the pursuit of once again obtaining my name." Misaki nodded.

"By my will, your will be done." And smiling that wide beaming smile of his he took the authors hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Now, breakfast! And, oh yeah, before I forget," He paused and turned to Hiroki, "You can clean up the spilled milk." The professor groaned.

"Where're your cleaning supplies Bakahiko?"

"I haven't got any." Another groan. Hiroki whirled around and without thinking grabbed Nowaki's hand.

"Come one Nowaki, we're going to the drug store." Nowaki smiled fondly, though a little guiltily.

"Yes Hirosan."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Breakfast had passed and the witch and his companion had finished the cleaning and left. After hours of studying Misaki had decided to take a break. Reaching out his picked up one of the pastel bound books from the coffee table, grimacing at the position of the two males on the cover.

"Usagisan…"

"Hmm?" The older man was relaxing on the couch, smoking a cigarette while tapping away at his laptop, his left hip pressed firmly to Misaki's.

"Do you love Takahiro?" The tapping stopped abruptly and only with his added ability to cheat was Misaki able to catch the cigarette as it fell from slightly parted lips. The two were silent for a time as Misaki waited patiently for the faraway look in his companion's eyes to clear.

"I…did." The disbelief in his words was clear. Without thinking Misaki rubbed the man's thigh reassuringly.

"It's alright, once you get your name back, you'll be able to love again. How long did you love him?"

"More than ten years." The small hand squeezed his thigh in comfort.

"That sounds…painful."

"Yes…it was." His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

Misaki did not respond and for the next few minutes Akihiko let it go, his mind far too occupied with himself to pay attention, violet eyes staring blankly at the laptop screen. He was pulled out of his meditations by the sound of a strangled sob.

"Misaki." He turned his head to look at the boy. Hastily the smaller turned away, shady brown locks falling to hide his face and the secret it was hiding. Slowly the man's hand reached out, almost with a mind of its own and gently cupped a pale cheek. He wasn't surprised at the dampness he felt there. Carefully he turned Misaki's head, meeting almost no resistance; until watery green oceans met his puzzled lavender. Fat tears traced rivers down the faeries cheek as another sob escaped against his will.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you won't."

"Stop then. I don't want you to cry." A bitter smile found its way through the tears.

"I can't. When I start crying I can't stop till I'm through." They stared at each other. Akihiko was confounded. How did one act when a person you barely knew, and barely knew you, was cry for your sake? He was mystified, but there was something stirring in the pit of his stomach and something warm swelling in his chest. He smiled, but it was a small smiled, its nature melancholy, and if one would dare say it, shy.

"Can I…?"

"Yeah."

Both legs were pulled up under him as Misaki turned on the couch to face the author. With a sigh Akihiko fell into boy's arms, his face ending up pressed firmly to Misaki's shoulder. Thin arms wrapped around him, holding him firm.

There were no tears, in fact no sound at all passed the silver haired man's lips. Still the force of the man's sadness was all encompassing, squeezing the faeries heart and causing his arms to tighten almost involuntarily. The two stayed like that for more than an hour, past the time Misaki's tears ran dry, the smaller not moving even when his back began to ache and his legs begin to lose circulation. Finally, as the sun began to set Akihiko pulled himself away.

"I apologize." Behind a silver fringe Akihiko hid the shame marring his cheeks. Reaching up Misaki patter the larger man's head before carding his fingers through the locks, fingers gliding over the man's scalp in a way that sent shivers down the elder's spine.

"Don't, it's not your fault." Akihiko looked at him with raised eyebrows. Red eyes, swollen from tears, gazed warmly back. "A lot happened this morning and you should have been experiencing extreme emotion through it all."

"But I wasn't."

"No."

"It was more like, I, was only going through the motions. Like my body knew what it was supposed to do, and did it, but I wasn't actually the one in command." Akihiko waved his hands before him, trying to describe the bizarre experience.

"That's right, no name, no feelings. Some count it a blessing." Akihiko was silent for a moment.

"I can see why."

"Yes…you would…" And the boy smiled at the man, and the man gave him a tentative curve of the lips back, the setting sun the only witness to a world the two had created in that small space.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"I'm home." Softly Misaki closed the door behind him and bend to discard his shoes and coat. In stockinged feet he padded into the main house.

"Welcome home Misaki."

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes, me. Are you surprised?"

"Not really."

"Come here Misaki." Misaki did not move from the doorway, the emerald fire of his eyes trained on the spectacled man reclining on the love seat. In the kitchen he could hear Takahiro's fiancé washing up after dinner. Usually Takahiro would be there assisting, but at the moment the man was absent. Fists clenched as Misaki took in the appearance of the body belonging to the man that referred to himself as his brother. The man in the body smiled at him.

"I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself. Good night Misaki." Misaki smiled sweetly back though his eyes never lost their cold fire.

"Good night Usami Akihiko."

**My new professor's for next quarter just assigned textbooks, and thus, I have chosen to dedicate this chapter to my bank account, which is only mostly dead but regrettably will not be coming back for true love or to bluff or any of that none sense. Look forward to the next chapter. I'll be looking forward to my next pay check. Also I probably won't be updating tomorrow as I will be too busy marathoning Rozen Maiden. *cough* I mean looking for a second job. **

**Junjou is not mine. If it were, I would not be in this predicament. Honestly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fuck you! And you! And your little dog too!**

**My algebra (yes I'm taking algebra, yes I'm an idiot. Stop laughing.) text book is $900 on amazon. No, that is not a miss type.**

**Anyways, some of you might have noticed but I'm using two different spellings for the word faerie. That one and fairy. I know I'm not the only one to do this, but I thought I should clarify. Faeries are the fae or rather, what the faerie faith is based off of. Fairies on the other hand are a totally Victorian creation although Shakespeare is owned his due credit. Mab riding around in a nut shell. Honestly people. Anywhoo, these are the little blue, green and pink fairies of Peter Pan and The Lady of Shallot. Talking about The Lady of Shallot, isn't that just the most messed up poem? I mean it's about some crazy suicidal lady who steals a boat, graffitis on it, then goes and offs herself in it. All because of a broken heart. And then the really piece of cake is in the end where Lancelot's all like, "She has a lovely face. God in his mercy lend her grace." It's just wtf, it's like the only thing that matters at the end of her life is that she was pretty, and God was oh so benevolent for making her so, and oh, she was pretty so it's such a pity that's she's dead. **

**Sorry, I'm getting angry at dead authors again.**

**Carry on.**

Takahiro did not go to work the next day. Minami gazed at her fiancé across the breakfast table, and could not help thing this was, well, rather odd. But she smiled and passed him the sugar bowl. So far it had been a good morning, at the very least she hadn't spent it holding onto the porcelain bowl of the toilet as she dry wrenched into its depth.

She attributed it to Misaki, the boy had given her a peculiar smelling tea the other day that he had told her to take every morning. He said it was thank you for helping him with the laundry. It hadn't been a deal at the time, and really she felt sorry for him as he attempted to pull out the clean clothes without touching the metal basin. Honestly, allergies to metal sounded tough.

So in the end she had been pleasantly delighted when she had received the gift, and even more so when it worked. So far morning sickness was her least favorite part of pregnancy. She sighed and rested her hand on her cheek. Takahiro's brother was such a sweet boy, she really couldn't wait until he was her little brother too.

She looked over at her future husband. That was odd. Forgoing the milk the man was pouring cream into his cereal. Takahiro never touched the cream in the fridge, saying it was Misaki's and that his brother could be very protective of it. Her mind went back to the first time when she had reached for it to add to her morning coffee. She giggled, recalling the way her back then boyfriend had begun to rave about just how cute Misaki could get when he was pouting the last time the cream had been out. Really though, she thought, Takahiro is the cute one.

The second shock of the morning came as Misaki passed by the kitchen table on his way out the door. She had though the boy was already gone. It seemed everyone was late this morning.

"Good morning Misakikun." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Minamisan." After a substantial pause she looked at him again. Was he not going to greet his brother? She realized that even though Takahiro was clearly looking at Misaki, the other seemed to be avoiding his eyes. Had there been a fight? Takahiro had been expressing concern to her recently that Misaki was almost in college and still didn't have a girlfriend. She had smiled understandingly at him at the time. Didn't he see that Misaki didn't swing that way?

She wondered if that was what they had been fighting about. She wondered if it were something else. She wondered why Misaki was looking at her like that. Like he was pleading with her for something. Like he was apologizing.

It was strange.

Her wondering continued as Misaki left, Takahiro throwing a good bye after him, but not receiving on in return.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hiroki received a call during the middle of his first class. He also though he might have bust a blood vessel when the class had still refused to quick chattering and he managed to catch a glance at the caller ID. _Unknown Number. _

If it was a wrong number he was going to seriously injure someone. Probably Miyagi. Yes, Miyagi would do very nicely. He answered the phone.

"Hello, Kamijou speaking."

"Ah Kamijousan, this is Takahashi Misaki." He gritted his teeth, his expression turning thunderous.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to drop something else off at Takahiro's house. It's for Minamisan." He actually growled at that. He hated Takahiro and anything that had to do with that naïve happy go lucky nuisance.

"What?"

"A bit of rowan, the branch that is. And some red thread. They should be tied together and if you can attach them to a safety pin so that they can be worn as a brooch, that would be great."

"What the fuck brat, are you high?"

"No Kamijousan, I'm not. But I need you to do this. And I need you to make sure that Minamisan wears it. Please, it could save her life." This made him stop, and for the first time since answering the phone he realized not who, but what he was talking to. Though the boy may be an idiot, he had seen the sample tests Akihiko was giving him, he knew about things that the professor didn't.

"And just where do you expect me to find this twig of yours?"

"That's your problem, not mine. Ask the giant or something." A confused look traveled over Hiroki's features.

"Gia—you're talking about Nowaki, aren't you."

"Yes, him. He really is an oncoming storm, isn't he." Misaki seemed to be mussing to himself now, his purpose for calling over.

"It means typhoon imbecile."

"Oh, I must have read the kanji wrong, sorry." The professor could almost see the sheepish grin on the boy's features. He growled again. His time was being wasted and the whole class was still staring at him.

"Listen brat, if you want even the slightest possibility of passing those entrance exams to be yours, I suggest you start studying instead of wasting my time. Now, are you done?"

"Yes Kamijousan, thank you for this. She's a good woman, the one you will be saving."

Hiroki didn't even bother listening to the rest of what the rambling git had to say, instead hanging up, very firmly he would add, and turning to his class.

"Pop quiz!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The sound of a busy street many floors below was the only sound in the silent hallway where Misaki stood, hand hovering before the key pad, eyes distant as he attempted to gather his wits.

He needed to tell Akihiko.

The process would be simple. Don't touch the man. Keep him away from distressing emotions. But at the same time he had to break it as kindly as possible, so that when the emotions do return there wasn't too much resulting stress on the body.

He wanted to protect the nameless man. He wanted him to be safe, the desire rising in him stronger than it ever had before. He considered it as maybe being the same as a mothering instinct women acquire when faced with something helpless. He wasn't a woman though, even if he could appear to be one if he wanted. And somehow it was different.

Maybe it was because the rabbit had saved his life. Maybe what he was feeling was gratitude.

He considered this for a minute and came to the conclusion, that no, it too was different. And besides, he was certain he had been feeling this since before yesterday.

Realization came with a sudden jolt and he swiftly silenced the thought. No, something like that…he would not allow. He _could_ not allow.

It brought to much pain.

With a groan he sunk into a crouched position, his face in his hands. Best to dwell on the current problem.

How to break it to Akihiko.

There was a click before him and to door opened, lavender eyes blinking in surprise.

"Misaki?" Well, now or never.

"UsagisanI'msorrybutIfoundthefaeriewhostoleyournameandhe'salsostolenTakahiro'sbodyandMinami'sindangerandI'mveryverysorry." Akihiko knelt down so that their faces were level. Slowly distressed emerald eyes emerged from the shield of his hands and looked into Akihiko's forlornly. They were so close, only an inch or two separating their faces.

"Misaki."

"Yes?" The tone was hopeful.

"I didn't understand a word of that." And Misaki's face returned to his hands.

"I found your name."

"Oh? Where?"

"At Takahiro's house."

"What's it doing there?"

"It followed the fae who took it. He appeared last night."

"And what are they doing there?"

"They…well…um…how do I put this?" He gave out a nervous laugh. "They kind of…took Takahiro's body." Akihiko just looked at him for a second.

"Like kidnap?"

"No, more like…possession?"

"There's a faerie possessing Takahiro."

"Yes." Misaki could barely squeak the word out he was so nervous. Akihiko remained unnervingly calm.

"And now I have heard it all." Misaki was silent. "Well you'd best come in, I'm hungry." Together they rose and entered the apartment. Misaki made his way to the kitchen. He tried to tell himself that Akihiko's calm reaction was entirely normal and that it had _nothing at all _to do with the deterioration of his self. "Misaki."

"Hmm?"

"I've been looking up faeries on the internet."

"Find anything interesting."

"A bit."

"Any questions?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

"Can you explain…changeling children?"

There was a crash from the recesses of the kitchen. Akihiko found his body moving before his mind had time to process what he was doing. As he rounded the corner of the kitchen he assumed it was one of those body-going-through-the-motion-things, and just went with the flow.

Once again Misaki seemed to have dropped a dish. Some kind of dough splattered the floor, joining the shattered terra cotta. Knowing what to do this time Akihiko made a bee line for the bathroom, retrieving the first aid kit under the sink and returning as fast as possible. By the time he had made it back most of the clay shards had made it into the rubbish bin and all that was left was to clear the dough. Not that he cared. No, his priority was Misaki's hands.

"Did you cut yourself?" To his amusement the boy jumped a bit. Really, he was like a young deer, always skittish and ready to bolt.

"Well, um, yes, but I can take care of it." The last part came out in a rush. For some reason Akihiko found himself smiling as he made his way over.

"No, let me." Wide eyes turned to him.

"No, really! It's fine!"

"Misaki." His tone was warning. He was going to do this, whether the other wanted him to or not. For some reason it was vital that he find out why the other had rushed away so fast last time.

"Usagisan please, I don't want to be more in your debt." Swiftly the teen rose and ran his hands under the water, hurriedly scrubbing away the dough that was sticking to him like glue. Bits of flour-water littered the bottom of the sink before finding their way down the drain. The drummin of water hitting the metal basin made up the only sound in the pent house. Akihiko frowned. If there was a cut, shouldn't there at least be a pinkish ting to the water.

"Show me." His voice was pitched low and authoritative. Misaki gulped. Turning his face away and squeezing his eyes shut he reluctantly presented his wet hands before the author. Said man grabbed a towel and gently began to dry them off before inspecting them closely.

Up close it was more evident than ever at just how pale Misaki was, his skin almost glowing in the sun that shone through the windows. He could clearly see two abrasions in the smooth flesh, but nothing was coming out for a few second. Nothing red, or even pink as cuts were supposed to be. He waited a few seconds before drawing in a sharp breath in response. Misaki flinched.

"Your blood…it's white."

"Yes."

"White."

"Please Usagisan, just leave it be." The pleading tone in the smaller's voice snapped him out of his momentary shock and he shook himself before opening the first aid kit and getting to work. In no time the hands were bandaged, but still Misaki would not lift his gaze from the floor.

"Misaki…" The other's face screwed up, as though waiting for pain, whether physical or verbal, though, Akihiko was not sure.

"Look, if it bothers you I'll leave ok." Akihiko smirk.

"You can't."

"Oh yeah?" False bravado covered the fright that was clearly painted in forest green eyes.

"You owe me."

"Fuck you." The author ignored the command entirely.

"Is white blood a faerie thing?"

"Yeah."

"Good to know." Akihiko was about to say more when the drumming that marked the intro to Dance Magic sounded through the pent house. Tearing his hands from the elder's grip Misaki reached for his phone. Apple bright cheeks were poorly concealed behind a shaggy fringe and the elder tried to hide his amusement at the choice of ringtone.

"Hello? Takahashi speaking."

"Brat."

"Hello Kamijousan. Did you do it?" A relieved smile spread across pale cheeks. Akihiko looked on questioningly.

"Nowaki wants to talk to you."

"Huh? Ok."

"Hello."

"Hello Kusamasan, can I help you."

"I just had a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering why Hirosan was looking for rowan and red thread. He said to ask you." Misaki sighed.

"I'm going to assume you know what it's for."

"Of course. But _who_ is it for?"

"Takahiro's fiancé, Minami."

"Is she is some kind of—?"

"Yes."

"Right, well, we'll deliver it. Can I…help?"

"Naturally you're going to."

"Huh?"

"I answered all your questions didn't I?" There was the sound of a muffled curse, quickly bitten back as Nowaki realized he had been tricked. Misaki's smile turned a little more mischievous and his eyes twinkled with a new light.

"So I'll be seeing you at the apartment?" A sigh came from the other end.

"Yes, we'll be there."

"Good." The phone was hung up before Misaki could get another word in. He chuckled.

"What was that about?" Misaki looked at him, a strange joy shining from behind his expression. It took a moment before Akihiko realized it was hope.

"We're not in this alone anymore. I've got a witch on our side." His smile widened. "You're going to getting your name back in no time." For some inexplicable reason Akihiko found himself smiling back. A troubled look still blocked it from reaching his eyes though, because somehow, he just couldn't find it in himself to be truly happy.

And that was, needless to say, not good.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The couple was waiting for the author and his faerie in front of the charming white picket fence Takahiro had installed in front of the Takahashi house years ago. Misaki had 'pleasant' memories of having to repaint the thing on an annual basis. Hiroki watched the two approach, noticing something peculiar. Though Akihiko's eyes connected with both of them before offering his greeting, the brat on the other hand just avoided looking at him entirely. A vein in his forehead throbbed.

"Oi! Brat!" The boy ignored him. "Takahashi!" One of Nowaki's hand large hands gentle grasped on his shoulder.

"Hirosan, it's ok. He can't see you." The fae's eyes landed on Nowaki's hand.

"Um…Kusamasan, is Kamijousan…" Nowaki smiled stiffly but politely at the teenager while Hiroki's scowl adopted a more puzzled tone. Akihiko just looked on, disinterested.

"Yes. He's here."

"Oh, ok. That's good."

"Alright Nowaki, what the fuck is happening?"

"It's the rowan, wrapped in red thread, it means you're invisible to the fae." His response was a series of unintelligible grumbling.

"Are we actually going to go in?" They all looked to Akihiko, before going through the garden gate towards the little house. Misaki was the first to reach the door and opening it he ushered the others in. A voice sounded from inside.

"Misaki? Is that you?" At the voice Misaki's path changed trajectory towards where Akihiko knew the sitting room to be. When they entered they were greeted with the sight of Takahiro's fiancé lounging on a couch, reading a book. The author realized he was holding his breath, waiting for the pain that came in his chest every time he saw her, and was almost surprised when it didn't make an appearance. Almost.

Seeing that there were guests Minami rose from the couch, placing _101 Useless Things and Where to Find Them_ on a side table. She made her way over.

"Hello, can I help you? Are you friends of Misaki's? Would you like something to drink? Lemonade perhaps? Or tea?" Hiroki snorted. The perfect housewife, in the perfect house. Sometimes he wondered how Akihiko could have fallen for a man who desired things like _this_. He missed the way Misaki and Nowaki's eyes raked over her figure worriedly, seeming to sigh when they found nothing wrong. Misaki smiled at her innocently.

"Tea would be lovely Minamisan. And please, no rush." She left the room and the boy let out a sigh of relief. Nowaki looked at him.

"There's nothing wrong with her. Why do you need the rowan?"

"Maybe nothing has happened yet but—"

"Well hello Misakichan." They all whirled around, and Nowaki's eyes flew wide before without thinking he moved in front of Hiroki.

Takahiro's body stood in the hallway behind them, the dim light from just above the stair casting shadows over the widely smiling face. Only Akihiko noticed the almost invisible tremors shaking Misaki's tense frame. Lavender eyes turned back to take in Takahiro. Something seemed wrong. And why was it so dim in the corridor. Takahiro took a step forward. Reaching out he ran a hand over Misaki's cheek, causing the faerie to flinch violently. The tense atmosphere was cut by Nowaki, the word escaping from his lips in a hiss.

"Corrigan." Takahiro sighed.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Are saying you aren't one?" Takahiro's gray eyes met the steely cobalt Nowaki's had become. The witch did not flinch when for a second the eyes flashed red.

"Can you prove it?"

"Yes." The staring contest or sorts ended when Nowaki felt a tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to find Misaki gazing at him imploringly.

"Please, leave it. Don't make this worse." Takahiro's smile widened. For the first time Akihiko understood why the others were so on edge. Before it had seemed so simple. Go to the house, get his name back, get Takahiro's body back, and leave. He didn't know what a Corrigan was, but he could almost feel a panic going through him in reaction to his companions. Almost. The panic never really came. Nowaki was speaking to the creature in his friend's body again.

"Name them." The Corrigan ran a hand through Takahiro's hair in exasperation.

"Really now. It's the same with all you wannabe witches." His voice adopted a mocking, whiny tone, "Name the days of the week, count to seven, name all the planets." The dangerous air returned to his words. "Be a wise witch. Listen to the brownie. Return to your lives. Let me go in peace." He turned, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"Nowaki, just what it going on." For the first time since Hiroki could remember, Nowaki ignored him. "Nowaki! Answer me." Still no response. In fact Akihiko didn't seem to be hearing him either. His fists clenched as he attempted to restrain himself from punching something.

Misaki was standing before Akihiko, shoulders hunched and now quite visibly shaking. Akihiko watched him, suddenly finding his feet walking forward. Without his brain commanding it so his left hand reached out and grasped Misaki's shoulder.

He was not prepared for the sudden on slaughter of emotion. The fear, the worry, the confusion. He almost stumbled, but a sudden arm around his waist steadied him. He looked down. Misaki was holding him tightly, gripping around his middle. His eyes were hidden behind a shaggy fringe and Akihiko was filled with the sudden desire to look into them, to tell the boy it was going to be alright, even though he didn't even know what was wrong.

"Usagisan."

"Yes?"

"Say a Hail Mary."

"Eh?"

"Just do it!" The teen desperate voice cracked in the middle and Akihiko felt something cold grip his heart.

"I-I don't know if I can." He surprised himself as his tongue stuttered over the words. "I haven't been to church in years."

"Stop!" The shout came from behind him and Akihiko realized it was from Hiroki's boyfriend, addressing the corrigan. He jerked back. He hadn't realized how close it had gotten.

A feral sneer marred the face of his former love, eye blazing a fiery crimson as they fixated on him. Akihiko could only return the gaze.

"Please Usagisan! You must say it!"

"Silence brownie!" Misaki squeaked.

"I can't! I can't remember!" Now he was panicking, his heart hammering out of his chest and his breath speeding. His mind was blank, he hadn't gone to church since he was six. How could he ever remember something from back then? The corrigan was getting closer, teeth lengthening, becoming jagged and deadly, saliva dripping off their gleaming tips.

Behind the three Hiroki came to a sudden epiphany and almost banged his head against the wall at the stupidity of it. He was invisible right now. Not to Nowaki and Akihiko but to the fae. That was why the two imbeciles weren't answering him. They were keeping him away from the notice of the corrigan, whatever the fuck that was. Even if he was unnoticeable, if the two had spoken to him, it would have been obvious there was another person there.

Hiroki was not one to let go of a resource, especially a time like this.

"Akihiko, repeat after me. Hail Mary."

The sound of his lifelong friend's voice was like a bucket of cold water on Akihiko's panicked state. He drew in a breath and spoke.

"Hail Mary." At these words the corrigan paused.

"Full of grace, the Lord is with thee."

"Full of grace, the Lord is with thee." The creature took a step back, Takahiro's face suddenly contorting in pain.

"Blessed art thou amongst women."

"Blessed art thou amongst women." The thing was retreating now, back into the shadows.

"And blessed is the fruit of thy womb."

"And blessed is the fruit of thy wo—" Misaki's sudden shout interrupted him.

"No! Get him out of the doorway!" Apparently Misaki's eyes could see better than they, and his words left Akihiko grasping for meaning, but Nowaki seemed to understand for like a bullet he shot forward. There was a flash of light, blinding all. A sudden thump and a crash and then silence.

When Akihiko finally managed to blink away the spots from his vision, he realized that the hallway lights had returned to their normal brightness. Down the hall Nowaki was picking himself up from the floor, a thunderous frown darkening his face. Hiroki was making his way towards his lover, expressing concern in his usual harsh way, and Misaki was still clinging to his waist.

The corrigan was gone.

It was too much and before he knew what was happening he found his knees collapsing, and he sunk to the hardwood of the floor, bringing Misaki with him. His brain, still processing things at a slow but steady pace, took a second or too to realize why his shirt was wet.

"Misaki?" He wrapped his arms around the fragile shoulder's, holding the teen in a firm embrace. "Shhh, don't cry."

He didn't know what was going, he didn't know what had just happened, and he didn't know what it all meant for the future. But at that moment Misaki was sobbing his heart out into his chest, and for some reason that was all that mattered. He held him tighter.

From the opposite side of the hall, the sound of hurried feet met their ears.

"I have the tea. I hope I wasn't too long."

**Y'all better appreciate the Hail Mary thing; I took me forever to find the words. It's really early, although for some reason my sister is up, parading around the house with an arpakasso on her head saying she looks like the pope. Anyways, I tried looking it up on the internet but there's some kind of pop song called Hail Mary so that didn't work. And I'm just not very good at interneting. Found it though.**

**Here's to me providing clarity to your lives.**

**The Corrigan are said to be red eyed blond women who congregate around fountains and eat men after daid men fall in love with them. This is the most consistent account of them. Other's say they are ugly demons and still others say they are evil spirits. The only way I could find to get rid of them is through saying a Hail Mary. The corrigan in my story are going to be different. Also spelled Korrigan. Also a popular last name.**

**Rowan and red thread are an amulet against harm in ancient Celtic societies. If you want an example of their use read Charles De Lint or Daughter of the Forest, a books whose author I can't remember the name of. (It's under my bed and I'm too lazy to look at the moment). Like I said though, it provides protection. Irish Celts were said to sew them into their cloths before battle. Haven't confirmed that fact though.**

**The real way to become invisible to the fae is to turn your cloths inside out. But, you know, that's a little awkward to tell the fiancé of your brother. **

**Misaki: Um…Minamisan, can I ask you a favor?**

**Minami: Of course Misaki, anything.**

**Misaki: Can you strip and turn your clothes inside out. I want you to wear them like that for the rest of the day.**

**See? Awkward. So let's just ignore the inconsistency that rowan trees don't grow in Japan. Nowaki's just magical that way. **

**Until next time lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6

Strangely enough the first thing out of Akihiko's mouth once they were safely in the privacy of his sports car was,

"So you're a brownie?" Misaki did not look up from where he was staring at his lap in the passenger seat.

"I clean your house and cook, don't I?"

"Wait, he's a brownie? This is fucking unbelievable." With Hiroki's opinion being clearly stated in the back seat Nowaki couldn't help but agree. Misaki's shoulders only rose higher as he retreated into himself.

"Yes I'm a brownie alright! I'm the lowest of the low! The most undesirable of any faerie! Can we just forget it now?!" Tears still pricked the corners of his tightly shut lid.

"I'm not sure I understand." Misaki whipped his head around to glare at the author with watery eyes, the rims still read and swollen from their previous cry.

"I'm a brownie. The only thing I'm good at is cooking and cleaning. My own mum didn't even want me! Why the fuck did you think I became a changeling?!"

"I didn't think…"

"No, of course not. Well congratulations, you've got a brownie in your debt. Fat lot it's going to do you against a corrigan."

"This is fucking fantastic."

"Hirosan, I don't think it's that bad."

"Quiet Nowaki, I don't even know what a corrigan is and I know there's nothing we can do against one." No one objected as Akihiko pulled out a cigarette and lit it, the scent filling up all corners in the confined space of the car interior.

"Misaki."

"Yes Usagisan?"

"Tell me about the corrigan." A silence hung heavy on the four as Misaki drew in a breath, though whether it was to gather his thoughts or his nerves, even he did not know.

"The corrigan are…women."

"What!" Misaki turned to glare at the other brunet for his interruption. Hiroki only glared back.

"Takahiro is being possessed by a woman?"

"Yes Usagisan, a woman, or if you're going to be technical an evil spirit that generally takes the form of a woman."

"Alright…I can deal with that. So there's a woman in Takahiro's body."

"This is bloody strange."

"Shh, Hirosan, let Misaki continue." Hiroki eyed his boyfriend. Since when was he on the side of the faerie brat. Probably the thought of Misaki being a weakling had triggered some protective instinct in the idiot. Hiroki sighed and crossing his arms, settled himself into, what he like to call, brooding, and what his lover teasingly referred to as sulking. Which it wasn't!

"Like I was saying, the corrigan are women, very pretty women, so pretty in fact men fall in love with them all the time. Although I don't think it will work on us."

"Why's that." Akihiko was looking at him curiously, his left hand resting on the boy's knee. Misaki answered without thinking.

"Because we're all gay." The author cocked an eyebrow.

"You're gay Misaki?" Pale skin immediately dyed itself a bright fire truck red, the hue spreading all the way to his ears and seeping down to below his collar.

"Well…I…um…" A chuckle escaped the silver haired man's lips and Misaki swatted at him annoyed. "If you're going to keep interrupting then I won't tell you anything."

"Please continue Takahashisan."

"Thank you Kusamasan. Now _as I was saying_, the way the corrigan operate is making men fall in love with them and then committing suicide with their lover."

"Wait, what!?" They kill themselves?!"

"If you would all just stop interrupting! Yes, they try to kill themselves! The corrigan are the spirits of sinful women who were too wicked to settle down and just bloody pass on, so they need a second shot at death."

"What, so they can go to Hell?" Now it was both Nowaki and Misaki's turn to address the confounded professor.

"No, to reincarnate."

"The fuck."

"Just leave it be Hirosan. If we were to try to discuss what happens when we die, well…" Akihiko decided to help him out.

"We'd be here for the next twenty years."

"Fine." And Kamijou settled back. His eyes though settled on Akihiko's hand. "Oi, Bakahiko, is there something I should know." Akihiko looked back at him in question until he realized where the other's eyes were trained. "There's nothing going on Hiroki, Misaki's just giving me some of his magick so I can generate feelings and all that crap."

"Right." The skepticism was more than just pronounced in the academic's voice.

"Nothing's happening Hiroki, and there won't be anything in the future, so just leave it, ok?" Only Nowaki's searching cobalt eyes were able to make out the sudden tenseness that passed through the brownies frame, and the way the teen's emerald eyes seemed to dull. _This was interesting_. "Misaki, I have another question."

"Go."

"Why the hail mary?" Misaki looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, um…so um…the corrigan are created by being, well to put it bluntly, no good, conniving sluts. It makes them week against pious women. In the um…heat of the moment, all I could think of was saying a hail Mary."

Nowaki nodded and was going to ask another question when he was intuited by Hiroki who had been thinking.

"You said corrigans take the forms of women so that men fall in love with them, but since where all batting for the other team that won't work. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say the bitch is after Bakahiko and since being a woman won't help her, she's possessed the shit head who Bakahiko is already head over heels for in order to get him." Misaki nodded his confirmation. "Then why did she take his name. Presumably since taking a name means taking emotions too, Akihiko isn't feeling anything for that idiot at the moment." Misaki looked down.

"I-I don't know. I think she knows something. Something we don't." An heavy silence fell over the car, lasting till Akihiko felt compelled to break it.

"Why the doorway?"

"Doorways are…how do I put this…the places where the veil is thinnest."

"Veil?"

"Yeah, the veil between this realm and the realm of faerie."

"Why doorways?"

"It's not doorways in particular, but in between places." Misaki turned to his tutor with narrowed eyes. "I thought you knew this."

"Why would you think that?"

"Before, when I was…not well, you put me on the balcony."

"Huh? I only put you there because you looked like a plant. Plants need sun right?"

"Wait, is that why you gave me water." The author shrugged and Misaki had the sudden urge to face palm. "You're so weird."

"You're telling me."

"Look, you two, can we quit with the flirting and figure out how where going to get Bakahiko's name back?" As the red returned to Misaki's face and he looked at Hiroki, sputtering, Akihiko took a calm drag on his cigarette before answering.

"Well obviously we need to go to faerie and get it." The rest of the car's occupants just gapped at him, beyond flabbergasted. Misaki finally broke the shocked silence.

"Are you daft?"

"What, you said she can't do anything to us since we're all gay. And you said I won't have feelings for her since I won't have feeling for anything in not very long."

"I said she can't fall in love with her. I didn't way she couldn't eat you."

"Oh, does she eat humans?"

"What the bloody hell did you think she was trying to do before, invite you to tea? Fucking insane rabbit. You can't just go into Faerie on a whim. There are goblins, and kelpie, and hags and—"

"Alright brownie, we get the idea." Nowaki squeezed his lover's shoulder, silencing him.

"He's right Hirosan, we can't just go into Faerie."

"Misaki." The fae turned to the man next to him with an annoyed expression.

"Would you quite just saying my name without anything after wards? It's getting kind of annoying. Akihiko chuckled.

"But I like your name."

"Then name your daughter with it. She'd be more than welcome."

"Do you not like your name Misaki?"

"I told you, it's not my name. It's the name of Takahiro's original sister, before she was switched out with me." Now it was Akihiko's turn to frown.

"Wouldn't they notice if their girl turned into a boy."

"It's called glamour moron."

"Right, well anyways, I have a question."

"Oh course you do. What is it?"

"Did you, or did you not say you would get my name back?"

"Neither, I said I would offer my full assistance and cooperation." Akihiko found it slightly amusing how the teen remembered his exact words. He supposed it was a faerie thing, being able to know the exact terms and conditions one was subject to.

"Either way, you are to help me, no?"

"Yes."

"Well to get my name I must go to Faerie." Misaki thought about this before answering after a long pause.

"Yes." It sounded like that was the last thing he wanted to say.

"And you will assist me?"

"Yes."

"Well, now that we have that taken care of," Facing forwards the author turned the key in the ignition. The engine purred softly beneath them, "Let's grab lunch while you tell me what I need to know to survive." Misaki sunk into the soft leather of the passenger seat, clearly _not_ pouting.

"As you will."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Nowaki ended up lending one of his books to Akihiko and the author had spent the rest of the daylight hours sitting on the couch, speeding through the book, the expression of utmost concentration etched onto his face like stone. Misaki would pass him every once in a while as he cleaned the apartment.

He was, how to put this…scared shitless. Nerves, confusion, dread, and the very beginning of panic all coiled together in the pit of his stomach, making him feel nauseous and light headed. He didn't even know why he had started organizing the fridge, but it had soon turned into him clearing everything out and whipping down the inside with bleach and then color coding the food, only to start over when he realized alphabetizing in might make more sense.

The fridge had quickly turned into the hall closet which had turned into polishing every wooden surface he could lay eyes on, including the expansive hard wood floor.

Akihiko of course didn't notice any of this, every cell in his brain working to memorize the book before him word by word. They didn't call him a genius for nothing.

All too soon the penthouse was spotless and the fridge packed with Misaki's latest creations, leaving the brownie with nothing to do. So he sat, his body curling into the couch cushions across from the author, his hands tucked behind his knees to stop them fidgeting, and his wide mossy eyes staring at the man.

If someone were to come in at that time, it would be impossible for them to miss the longing that shone from his fair features, sadness adding a color to them that was reminiscent of being trapped inside on a rainy day and wanting to play ball. One could go outside, do what they so desired, but the game just wouldn't be the same and in the end the resulting cold and fever caused by a day in the rain would not make it at all worth while.

Misaki stared at the man, and the man stared at the book. And that was how Hiroki and Nowaki found them just before twilight.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The boy led them to a quiet street, more of an alley between two concrete buildings than anywhere a car would drive through. Gray cement walls towered over them on either side, the color flowing almost seamlessly into the gray cement that echoed beneath their feet.

"So how do you plan on getting us to faerie?" Surprisingly, or maybe not, it was Akihiko who answered Hiroki's question.

"Through the number seven." Nowaki nodded behind him. Hiroki only looked more pissed than usual.

"Seven?"

"It's a sacred number." Three pairs of eyes turned to the small figure of the teen they were following. Misaki was walking a little ways ahead, shoulders hunched and his own eyes trained on his feet.

"How so."

"Think about it. The number seven is everywhere. Christians believe that God created the world in seven days. There are seven planets. Japan has its seven lucky gods. Seven visible colors. Seven wonders of the ancient world. There are seven elements, earth, air, fire, water, heaven earth and self. Seven directions, north, east, south, west, up, down, and within. Seven chakras. Seven arch angels. And seven points to the faerie star."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Is there a point?" For the first time since they'd begun their walk, Misaki looked up. He had been mumbling at the ground but now he spoke clear.

"I need the seven to open a gate."

"To Faerie?"

"Yes, and soon." Green eyes looked up, taking in the position of the sun. "Twilight has almost ended." He turned his luminescent gaze onto Nowaki. "Do you have the herbs?"

"Yeah." Nowaki stepped forward. Over his shoulder was slung a professional sized duffel bag. He eased it off and set it on the ground, unzipping the top. The flap came back and carefully he pulled out a descent sized cast iron cauldron. He set it in the center of the alley. Maybe a little too eagerly Misaki trotted over and peered inside. His curious gaze was met with several bundles of dried herbs. Reaching in he pulled out the one on top. Sage. Nowaki stepped back to where Hiroki and Akihiko were observing. Hiroki rounded on him immediately.

"What's he doing?"

"Creating a way for us to get to Faerie."

"I know that. But how, and why? Wasn't the corrigan able to just get from here to their without all this hocus pocus tom foolery?" Again, it was Akihiko who answered.

"The corrigan was a fae."

"So?"

"How do you think Misaki's been able to get all over Tokyo without touching metal? He doesn't own a car and if he did he couldn't even handle the keys, or even buckle his seat belt. And the train would be a disaster. A sudden stop could send him falling into a metal pole since he wouldn't be able to hold on."

"Alright Bakahiko, you've got me, how's he getting around Tokyo?"

"By taking shortcuts through Faery. He's a fae; he can pass through the veil without even blinking an eye. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think he even needs to blink in the first place."

"So he's doing this because…"

"Surely you've heard of faerie rings."

"Well shit," Hiroki seeming to have had enough, turned to Nowaki and leaned heavily on the man's shoulder.

"Just for the record, I blame you."

"Yes Hirosan."

"My life was so simple before you came along. Once upon a time, things actually were what they appeared to be. Now everything's just fucked up."

"Is that a bad thing Hirosan?"

"…Shut up." Smiling Nowaki wrapped a hand around the shorter man's waist, pulling him closer. Luckily for the professor, no one noticed the way his scowl softened for a second before he caught himself.

Akihiko had his eye trained on the bustling figure of Misaki. The teen had started at a spot a little more than a meter from the cauldron and had crouched down. When he straightened there was, and Akihiko had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, a small patch of green sprouting from where used to be solid concrete. It was a healthy sized sage plant, growing in the middle of a city alley way. For some reason Akihiko found himself smiling, despite the familiar empty feeling that filled his gut.

Away from the sage plant Misaki walked the diameter of what would be a circle before stopping once more about a meter from the cauldron. He crouched and this time when he straightened was a leafy little thyme bush. He repeated it again as he once more crossed the circle, his stop leaving nothing less than a cedar tree in its wake. A passage from the book he had just finished ran through Akihiko's mind and he found himself speaking along with Misaki's actions under his breath.

"Sage for cleansing…thyme for memory…cedar for protection…lavender for peace…pine for prosperity…bay for divination…rose for love…" Misaki returned to the center. He had now completed walking a seven pointed star. He was reaching into the cauldron again and this time what he pulled out seemed to be…a lump of charcoal. Suddenly the boy looked up.

"Oi! Witch!"

"Yes Takahashisan?"

"This is the kind that doesn't smoke very much, right?"

"That's right."

"Good." The acid green eyes, glowing in the semidarkness, turned to Akihiko, startling him somewhat. "Toss me your lighter." Without question Akihiko reached into his suit pocket and threw the brunet his light. Nimble hands caught it and held it to the charcoal.

After some blowing and a few false starts the charcoal lit and Misaki discarded it in the cauldron for another. It was no time at all before he had a descent sized fire going and stepped back. He was smiling now, cheeks stretched and eyes narrowed, twinkling in the golden flame. For a second Akihiko was transfixed. For the first time Misaki looked…at home. Like this, more than the apartment, more than Takahiro's house, this was his true place. Pale skin glowed in the light of the fire, more of it being exposed as the baggy sweatshirt was discarded, and then the equally baggy t-shirt. Misaki stood before them shirtless, shadows flickered over the bare expanse of flesh and Akihiko for some inexplicable reason realized his mouth had run dry and he was having to swallow thickly.

His attention was finally drawn away from the sight as one of Misaki's slender hands reached into the pocket of his roomy jeans and pulled out what looked like reed flute. The tip of it found its way to his lips and the faerie blew.

The first notes were soft but sudden. Sharp staccatos punctuated the still air of the night. The scale rose and fell, wild and unrestrained. The music came out without filter, berating the author's ears, releasing its passion into the night. And with it came first a slight tilt of the head and then a quick stomp of the foot. And Misaki was dancing.

With reckless abandon he began to move, jumping and twisting, like a young fawn or a summer sparrow. And the shadows danced with him. His uninhibited movements spoke of a fresh breath of spring air after a long winter. Of opening the window in a stuffy room. And though he would stomp and jerk, every movement was filled with indescribable grace, of poetry being written before the author's eyes.

He took a step forward.

Blackness surrounded them. The world had shrunk until there was nothing but the fire and the boy. The music and the dance.

He took another step.

And suddenly he found his body was not his own. He was walking swiftly towards the faerie, his blood racing with an unknown primordial beat, his senses unable to alert him as he stepped over the circumference of the circle. There was danger in the air but it didn't matter, if anything it only added an extra thrill to the beat. All that mattered was the faerie before him.

He found himself dancing too. Sparkling emeralds met his own shining amethyst as the lithe body moved against his own. At some point he had shed his own shirt, and as their bare skin connected he gasped, the sounds drowning in the song of the flute. The sharp notes resounded through his body as he twisted against Misaki, his hips following the other's as his breath sped and his blood race. Everything he had been lacking in life was here, in the music, in the dance, in the boy.

Dimly he realized he was laughing as he dance, throwing his head back and releasing his ecstasy to the sky. Only there was no sky, the light of the cauldron's fire marking the perimeters of their world.

And so the dance went on.

**Listening to my roommate talk right now going on about the state funding poor people's cars when they should be funding public transport. My other roommate pointed out many homeless live in their cars. And so of course the other had to counter with, can't they live in buses? **

**Really, I mean, isn't that the equivalent of "Are there no workhouses?"**

**Jeez.**

**My roommates are interesting though. I was thrown out the other day when one wanted to have quickie in their room with their boyfriend. Apparently the guy just couldn't get it up though, 'cause thanks to paper thin walls I could quite clearly hear her shouting, "Come on now! Aren't you a man?!" Makes me think of how our society has changes so much. A little over a century ago it was shameful for a man to constantly want sex. It made you unmanly. And just for a record, I wasn't being a creeper, I was doing my homework in the hall since they said it would be quick. They didn't say it would be loud.**

**Anyways, I'm not really happy with the concept of the corrigan, but it's all I can think of at the moment. It reminds me a little too much of the moral of Dracula. You know, "Don't be too sexy for Victorian society or someone might run a steak through your heart and cut your head off with a boey knife." ( I didn't come up with this. That was Kate Beaton.)**

**Christopher Fowler goes on about the number seven in his book, Seventy Seven Clocks. Really, **_**really**_** good mystery. Someone releases a tiger into an upper-class house in London. Someone dress in Edwardian gear vandalizes a Waterhouse only to blow up when their pocket watch explodes. Like I said, **_**really**_** good. **

**Next chapter in the works. Prepare for goblins. **

**Also the next chapter to On Wings of Steam is almost done.**

**Junjou is not mine. **

**At least, that's what they want you to think.**


	7. Chapter 7 a bit on the number 3

**I apologize for the confusion. Kudos to LazyAuthoress for alerting me that I apparently uploaded an incomplete, entirely unedited chapter 7 in place of chapter 6. Sorry everyone. Junjou is not mine. If it was, I would probably be paying someone to make sure I don't make mistakes like these.**

He woke shivering. He was lying on something soft and the smell that met him as he inhaled before opening his eyes was sweet, fragrant. Like flowers and soil after heavy rainfall. Something soft brushed against the curve of his jaw and deciding that he could ignore it no longer he opened his eyes.

And expanse of sparkling green presented itself before him. As the sleep fled from his vision he realized he was gazing up at a thick tree canopy. The branches rustled and swayed in a warm summer breeze, each leaf fluttering and twisting in its unique design. A symphony of bird song registered in his ears as they too woke to at the beginning rays of the sun. Directly above him a spider web glittered, the strands heavy and weeping from morning dew, a perfect rainbow forming in each as the light hit it just right, transforming it into a string of diamonds before his wide eyes. For a minute all he could do was lie there, staring at the world around him, hardly daring to blink for fear it would disintegrate back into the grey walls of the alleyway he knew he had been in last night.

The gentle breeze increased for a brief moment, sending dew drops sprinkling over his face, and tall dandelions bent into his field of vision. Again something brushed against his cheek. He wondered if he was high, or perhaps he had hit his head hard last night and just couldn't remember.

Finally he decided to rise, and perhaps explore more of the world he had awakened in, only to find he couldn't. There was something weighing on his chest. He looked down and his vision was greeted with rich brunet locks, their messy nature familiar to him. His hands which had been lying by his sides came up and gentle he ran his fingertips over the curve of the faerie snuggling into his chest. He had meant to shake the boy, to wake him so he could rise, but for some reason he found that his hands weren't following commands and he was hugging the boy to his chest, pulling him tighter against his body, so that he lay flush against him, skin to skin. He sighed. He felt…content.

Slowly as if they had all the time in the world, verdant eyes revealed themselves from behind long lashes. The deep mossy green met bright lavender and Akihiko wasn't sure which one of them let out the sigh of content. He smiled down at the burden on his chest and was rewards with a small one in return. Finally eye contact broke and together they took in the field of clovers they had woken in, the tree they were under being the only cover as far as they could see.

"This is a dream." For a while Misaki didn't answer, only choosing to snuggle deeper into the chest he had woken up on.

"They say to dream of a field of clovers is very fortunate."

The silence after that felt like a spell that hung in the air, surrounding them in its tranquil harmony. Slowly the sun rose, its warmth seeping into their bodies like well brewed tea. Troubles made up the air of the past and for now there was only them, the tree and the field of clovers. The silence was shattered by the brunet that came from behind the tree.

"God, get a room you two." Misaki jerked away from him and for a brief second Akihiko felt suddenly cold, empty. That emptiness was soon replaced by a new, though now familiar, feeling. He would have cared, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

"Good morning Hiroki."

"Get up Bakahiko, we have things to do." Slowly Akihiko rose and offered his hand to the fae, still sitting among the clovers. With strawberry cheeks the other took the offered hand and rose to follow the author as he made his way around the tree.

On the other side they found Nowaki squatting beside the great duffel bag from earlier, sawing at a piece of bread with his pocket knife.

"Good morning Usamisan." The raven haired man held out a slice of roughly cut bread complete with precut cheese towards the author. Akihiko took it with a nod, noticing that Hiroki already had one of his own. The next slice went to the giant and as Akihiko consumed the small breakfast he noticed something.

"Aren't you going to have any Misaki?" The boy smiled sheepishly and waved his hands before him.

"No, don't let me take your food."

"But aren't you hungry?"

"Don't be an idiot Bakahiko. We need this food." The silver haired man turned to look at his friend.

"But doesn't Misaki need it to?" Still smiling the youngest laughed nervously.

"Not as much as you do. And anyways, I can eat what I find." The author's confusion must have shone on his face, for finally Nowaki came to the rescue.

"We can't eat anything that comes from Faerie." Puzzled violet found its way to the kind midnight blue eyes.

"Why not?"

"We would be stuck here. Once you eat something from Faerie you can never return."

"Oh. That info must have been in one of the books I didn't read." Nowaki nodded understandingly and Akihiko's eyes found their way back to Misaki. It seemed to be what his eyes did nowadays, and he didn't question it very much.

The boy had wandered off a ways and was looking around his at the clovers intensely. As Akihiko was just beginning to wonder what he was looking for the fae suddenly swooped down and as he righted himself once more Akihiko saw he was holding a clover flower. Which he promptly ate. Akihiko turned back to his food thinking nothing of it. Vaguely he wondered if anything could faze him anymore.

"Bakahiko."

"Hmm?"

"Your shirt." Akihiko took it from the brunet's hand, a fleeting memory of discarding it somewhere last night flitting past his mind's eye. Pulling it over his head he rose and Nowaki packed the food back up. Like a deer Misaki bounded over to them and together they began their journey.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hours passed as they walked. Their path was through the trees now, the leafy canopy above them filtering a golden light which illuminated their path and shaded them from the harsh sun. A small stream babbled softly somewhere to their left and the plush green moss that seemed to cover everything cushioned their foot falls. The occasional boulder would rear up and they would make their way around it. Every once in a while there would be a rustling and Akihiko would swear he had seen something out of the corner of his eye, only to turn and see an empty patch of green. Everything here seemed to be green, so bright it almost left spots in one's vision, and so intense it seemed to pulse, as if the forest itself had a heartbeat.

What was most disconcerting was how quiet the forest was, almost oppressively so. There was noise to be heard, the occasion chirp of a distant wren or coo of a morning dove, the steady babbly of water over rocks or the wind filtering through branches, but it all seemed muffled somehow. Like they were viewing the world through a wall of glass. What was also perplexing was the lack of life. Only the occasional bird flitting down to a low branch, on which occasions Misaki would stop and chirp at it, earning a chirp in reply, told Akihiko that the four of them weren't the only creatures to inhabit this strange, alien land. Finally it seemed Hiroki could stand it no longer.

"Look brat, we've been walking for hours, how do you even know we're going in the right direction?" Misaki looked back at him from the front of their procession, green eyes glowing subtly.

"I don't."

"What!" There was a rustling behind them but only Akihiko seemed to notice it. Hiroki was too concentrated on advancing on the fae, fist raise ready to strike. Misaki looked panicked.

"L-let me explain!"

"Well explain fast!" The smaller brunet raised his hands before him for protection. The rustling was getting louder now.

"I don't know where the corrigan went, it's probably been here for months, or maybe only a few second. But I've been asking the birds and they're leading me to the nearest fountain. I thought we could start there!" Still Hiroki raised his fist and began to bring it down. The rustling intensified and Akihiko realized the trees around them were shaking too.

Then without warning the earth opened up, a black pit appearing below Hiroki's feet. The force of gravity kicked in and he fell. The forest floor closed once more, without a leaf out of place to mark a disturbance.

Nowaki collapsed to his knees, hands clawing into the earth, too shocked to make a sound. Akihiko, who had been looking with disinterest at the spot the professor had disappeared at, finally cast his eyes to Misaki, only to realize the other was looking at something behind him, apple green eyes glowing with an intensity he had not before seen. The author turned around.

His sight was met with a great deer skull, vast antlers sprouting from it in a crown over the top, the ends sharpened and glinting with a lethal shine. He took a step back and in reaction the being took one forwards. The glass beads and chunks of crystal that had been attached to the antlers with bits of string tied in intricate knots swayed and glinted in the light as the thing continued to move forward.

Maybe it was the lack of name that took away the shock he knew he should have been experiencing, but he felt oddly calm and was able to take in the strange creature's appearance, realizing that the skull was nothing more than a mask. From less than a foot away, green eyes, so very like Misaki's, and hidden in shadow, bored into him. Together they stood there, frozen until the thing finally turned away with a snort. He had obviously been dismissed.

Akihiko turned, watching it make its way to Misaki until, like he had been but a moment before, Misaki was standing face to face with the creature. With the distance put between them Akihiko was able to better observe the new arrival.

From under the skull, for the thing seemed to cover the creatures head and face like a mask, sprouted thick black hair, braided ad woven into many thick strands, within each were collected feathers, rocks and small bones. The rest of the thing was, well, it looked human. If fact it very much resembled Misaki, shirtless and wearing what looked either to be a skirt, or shorts made of leaves and moss. The skin that could be seen was painted with a brown tawny red paint that Akihiko hoped was anything but the blood it's color resembled, The thing was barefoot and just all around dirt looking.

Akihiko frowned, the opposite of Misaki at the moment, who was, in no better words, pouting at the stranger. Standing face to face Akihiko was able to tell they were the same height, which puzzled him, for when it had first appeared he was certain he had been looked down upon.

"Greetings Beautiful Flower." It is hard to describe the voice of the wild creature, its nature being halfway between the rustling of a tree and the scratching of bark. Misaki colored.

"Don't call me that!" Without knowing how, Akihiko could tell the other was smiling.

"It's your speaking name, is it not?"

"Doesn't mean you have to say it like that."

"But I can, and I wi—" Just then, without warning, the thing was assaulted as the dark mass of Nowaki lunged himself at the creature with a wild cry, great hands finding home around its neck. Though his triumph was short lived when his victim retaliated with a strong kick to the ribs, sending the giant sailing backwards before landing hard against a tree. The effects of the blow lasted less than a second before Nowaki was up and charging forwards.

No one saw the bow appear, nor did anyone know when the thing had had time to knock an arrow to the string. They all froze at its appearance and for a second Akihiko was sure even the birds had stopped singing and the stream stop its bubbling as silence reigned on the small party.

"That was not a wise move witch."

"It was justified." Nowaki growled. The thing only stared at him, eyes burning with what Akihiko could only describe as the cold light that glints from behind emeralds. It disturbed him, only slightly at how familiar it was. Finally Misaki came up and laid a gentle hand on the other's forearm, pale fingers landing on tan skin and bits of vine and tree bark that served as a bracelet, or perhaps more accurately an arm guard. Something burned in Akihiko's chest at the sight, but he could not place it so thus it was ignored.

"Rest. He is telling the truth." Green eyes clashed as neither chose to look away. Finally the tight stance of the bow man, if man he was, relaxed.

"Explain." The command was short and clipped. Nowaki growled again.

"You have spirited away my lover, Ghillie Dhu, return him." The bow really did fall now, for though the arrow stayed in its place, it was stayed pointing at the ground. The Ghillie Dhu turned to Misaki, presumably for confirmation. Misaki nodded and the other turned back to meet the gaze of a violent storm.

"Impossible."

"What!" The roar of outrage left the witch's chest, making Misaki flinch. In a flash the arrow had again located its target.

"I have sent him down to the realm of the boggans, my actions being entirely justified." Misaki, seeming to realize that this was going nowhere, chose to finally clear the air of the misunderstanding.

"Witch." Nowaki's gaze snapped to him, "Kamijousan tried to strike one of the fae in the between lands. Even more so, it was one he was indebted to. He was stopped." Nowaki stood straight, towering over both faeries, his eyes nothing less than shards of unthawing ice.

"I want him back." Misaki grimaced and turned to the ghillie dhu to continue.

"That is not in my power." Akihiko stepped towards them then, his face, if it could be said to have an emotion, was curious.

"Why not?"

"He is in the land beneath my forest. He is in the realm of the goblins." Sapphire eyes widened in horror while Misaki looked down, chewing on his lip. For a second Akihiko thought he was going to cry. After a moment Nowaki seemed gather his composure and again looked down on the ghillie dhu. For a brief moment the two faeries were almost over come with the impression of being in the presence of one of the gentry, those that made up the white clad noble class of the seelie court.

"Send me after him." A panicked expression crossed the brownies face.

"No!"

"He's in danger. Send me to him!"

"Look, if he hasn't done anything wrong, then the boggans will leave him alone. He'll be safe from them."

"From the boggans maybe, but what of the other goblins?" Misaki didn't answer. Nowaki turned his hard stare to the other. "I attacked you while Hirosan only attempted an attack. Send me too." The ghillie dhu looked at Misaki, the questioning green meeting with those that shone a light of hopelessness. In silence they conferred before Misaki finally sighed and held out his hand to the giant before them.

"Give me Akihiko's share of the food and you will be sent to your lover." Without hesitation Nowaki slung off the now slightly squashed duffel bag and unclipped it. A zip lock bag containing a small loaf of bread, cheese and some protein bars was extracted and handed to Misaki. After a moment of hesitation Nowaki reached in again, pulling out a small knife and most peculiarly a bell, the kind one would find handed out during Christmas. These he handed to Akihiko. The author took them without comment. Finally he stood once more before the fae.

"Are you ready?" Nowaki nodded.

And then he was gone.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Nowaki landed on his back, the air knock out of him and his vision filled with stars born from the crash of his skull against the damp stones of the cavern. The duffel bag landed hard on his stomach a second latter and for a second he lay there, attempting to catch his breath. This was interrupted by a sudden shout which echoed through the spacious cavern and brought Nowaki to his feet in less than a second.

"Get over here you big oaf and help me!"

"Hirosan?" He turned, already reaching into his bag. His eyes were met with the sight of Hiroki, back pressed against the slim of the cave wall, surrounded by jaggedly pointed spears, the ends of each held in the hands of what looked like abnormally sized toads, walking on two feet and clad in scraps of leather and shard of rock arranged in such a way that in some places could pass for armor. Nowaki's hands wrapped around what they were looking for and he pulled them out.

In some places and times it is seen as vain and frivolous to carry around a small flashlight and a makeup mirror. This was not one of them. Light pierced the darkness of the cavern like a knife, illuminating the warts and pale, blubbery skin of the boggans, Their yellow eyes turned to the giant and sight which had been left too long in the dark, never experiencing anything more intense than the light of their many camp fires, began to burn. Blindly they turned from their victim and charged their new assailant. At was then that the mirror passed before the flashlight and again they were assaulted with a sight they had never seen but reflected in the murkiest of puddles and the darkest of dark waters. The artificial reflection was too much and they turned and fled, disappearing through an impossibly small crack in the rock in but an instant.

Hiroki breathed a sigh of relief. He did not however have a chance to breath in again before he found himself being crushed against a familiar chest. Maybe it was the shock of the moment, maybe it was due to the ordeal he had just gone through, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, Hiroki found himself wrapping his arms around his giant in holding just as tightly back.

They stood like that for more than a minute, just letting the other's warmth seep into their beings and fend off the damp, clammy atmosphere of the cave. Though it had only been the morning, it seemed like forever since they had held each other and neither could find it in themselves to let go.

**So people seemed to like the numerology thing, so I thought I could do one on the number three, since that's another sacred number I know. The others are eight, four, twelve, and twenty two. So I'm not an expert on these, I've only read a little, mainly in books about tarot and kabbalah, but let's give it a shot.**

**Three:**

**The aspect of the triple goddess appears in Norse (Urd, Veldandi, Sculd), Greek (Artemis, Demeter, and Hecate), Celtic (The Morrigan), and Sumerian (can't remember :P)**

**Three witches in Macbeth**

**Three fates**

**Three times: past, present, and future**

**There is the Holy Trinity, Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost.**

**There is the rule of three, the belief that whatever you do will come back to you three fold. Basically Karma. "Ever mind the rule of three, what one gives out comes back to thee."**

**Jesus, whose story was modeled after the Egyptian god Horus (look it up), was resurrected after three days.**

**Pythagoras called 3 the noblest of all numbers**

**There is the Mother, Maiden, and Crone**

**In Chinese culture, the number three is considered lucky because it sounds like the word alive. Kind of like how four is death.**

**It is said that if one circles a mulberry bush three times counterclockwise (widdershins) one can escape from a malevolent faerie. There's even a nursery rhyme about it, hint, hint. **

**In Vietnam three people in a photo is considered bad luck.**

**Three little pigs, three bears, three wishes…etc. **

**Three jewels in Buddism**

**Three Pure Ones in Taoism**

**In Hinduism there is Brahma the creator, Vishnu the Preserver, and Shiva, the destroyer. **

**Hello Kitty has three features on her face.**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger**

**There are three realms, in most cultures at least, the most commonly known are Heaven, Hell, and Earth. The idea of purgatory was only invented around, I think, the 14****th**** century.**

**Three parts to a person. The mental, the physical, and the spiritual. If you were wondering what that Celtic symbol with the three spirals all connected in the middle mean, this is it.**

**In Tarot, the third card, the High Priestess, called number two because the deck starts at zero with the fool, is the union of the first two cards. The first, the Fool, is essentially careless abandon. It is about taking a leap of faith. In the Rider Waite Deck by Pamela he is not looking where he is going, and is about to walk over a cliff, despite the little dog trying to warn him. This is about taking a chance. The second card, labeled one, is the magician. He stands at the cross roads, with all his tools laid before him. The four tools represent the four suits in the minor arcana (the card that can be used for games, like playing cards), and the four suits represent the four realms in the kabbalah. Again, I don't know much about kabbalah, just that which pertains to tarot, but I've been studying that since I was ten. The magician has these four realms laid before him, completely at his command. I mentioned this in another fic but the rose above his head, making him under the rose, signifies that he is in possession of secret knowledge. But still, he is the opposite of the fool. The fool knows nothing and is ready to go out into the world with nothing but a little nap sack. The magician knows all there is to know (the possession of knowledge is a common theme among the major arcana. It's called arcana for a reason.) and yet he is stuck at the cross roads. Which brings us to the High Priestess. 1+2=3. She is the product of both. Behind her is a pomegranate decorated curtain. In Greek mythology the pomegranate was what Persephone ate that ended up getting her stuck in the underworld. Thus the curtain represents the naivety of taking a chance and eating that pomegranate, and learning from it, coming back with knowledge. The high Priestess is all about secrets. There is the moon, the curtain, and the scroll, all symbols of hidden knowledge. In the tarot, three is the representation of hidden knowledge. It is an unbalance that must be rectified. Which brings the reader to card four. Is anybody even still reading this? I mean I could spend all day talking about tarot, so I'll stop now. I've been thinking of doing a YouTube video where I explain the tarot. Would people like that?**

**Hope that was entertaining enough for you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Boggans are like squares, as goblins are like rectangles. All squares are rectangles but not all rectangles are squares. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. The idea of the goblins is not mine, I got it from the animated version of the Hobbit (1977), because I'm lame like that. Also, I have nothing against vegetarians, and was one myself for a very long time till medical complications arose a few years ago. **

**I do not however disclaim my right to make Labyrinth jokes however and whenever I want.**

**Ditto to dicks.**

Reaching over Misaki took Akihiko's left hand and held it tightly in his own. As if on cue, questions flooded the author's brain, almost drowning out the intense worry and now familiar confusion. The boy smiled reassuringly at him and with some effort he was able to return the gesture. That is until he became aware of the glare boring into him. He turned to the stranger and returned it full force. Misaki laughed nervously.

"Usagisan, this is Corraidh—"

"No it's not! Call me Cynbel!" Misaki frowned at him.

"But your mom calls you Corraidhín." Corraidhín or Cynbel crossed his arms before his bare chest, and Akihiko wondered if he was pouting. His tone was exactly the same as Misaki's when the boy was doing so and they were just _so_ similar.

"Is it too much to ask for a little clarification?" They turned to look at him at the same time.

"Corraidhín is his name. It means—" He was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs. Without skipping a beat Misaki's hand shot up and knocked away the deer skull, revealing a face almost identical to Misaki's only a rich caramel instead of the alabaster cream the brownie sported. Said brownie smiled wickedly at his friend. "—little spear."

"Shut up!"

"But it's so fitting!" Misaki crowed, jumping back in time to escape the swigging punch. Nimbly Corraidhín followed him and threw another. Again Misaki skipped backwards. They completed a full circle around the still confused author in this manner, Misaki taunting while Corraidhín attempted to connect a punch. Merry laughter came from the brownie and for a little while Akihiko could do nothing but watch. Though this might have something to do with the fact that his fae companion has released his hand and nowhere could he find it within himself to bother with his next question.

"Call me Cynbel!" Misaki snorted.

"_War hero_? Who are you trying to kid anyways?"

"This is my forest! You shouldn't even be here!"

"What? But you never cared before!"

"Yeah, well that was before you apparently decided to take a page out of the pixies' book."

"I can't help it though!" The circles were finally stopped by Misaki suddenly leaping behind Akihiko, effectively shoving the man if front of him.

"I cast meat shield!" Now it was Corraidhín's turn to scoff.

"You spend _way_ too much time with humans." Misaki stuck his tongue out at the other from behind Akihiko's shoulder. He had now succeeded in climbing onto Akihiko's back and was holding the man's waist in a vice grip with his legs. To Akihiko's silent surprise he realized he did not mind this.

"That's 'cause I'm a brownie stupid face!"

"You have the same face as me moron."

"Oh, right."

"Misaki?" Both faeries fell silent at the word from the human.

"Yeah?"

"_Why_ do you have the same face?"

"'Cause I'm a brownie. We're basically the same thing as ghillie dhu except we've abandoned the forests in favor of humans. So in your terms I guess you could call us…cousins?" Akihiko nodded in understanding and was about to answer when the ghillie dhu interrupted."

"We are not the same as you brownie! How dare you insinuate." Though he couldn't see it, Akihiko could tell the fae on his back was frowning.

"We are the same though."

"Are calling me stupid?!"

"Are you calling _me_ stupid?!"

"You are stupid. Going to live with humans, you've abandoned everything we stand for!"

"And what is it we stand for huh? Because I was under the impression we were caretakers."

"Correct! Caretakers of animals and trees! Not humans!"

"But humans are animals! They just tread a different path!" Finally Akihiko could take it no longer and raised both hands before him in the universal symbol of peace.

"Isn't there something we should be doing?"

"Oh, right." Misaki turned back to the ghillie dhu, still scowling furiously.

"We're looking for a spring." The darker skinned boy crossed his arms and cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you've seen one?"

"I rule this forest idiot, of course I've seen one."

"Well, where is it?" Corraidhín was silent, just looking at him, with a look that told the brownie just how stupid the other thought he was. Misaki sighed.

"Come on Corry, we've known each other for years!" The ghillie dhu did not answer. "Fine." Reaching his arm over the author's shoulder, still maintaining the position on his back, Misaki reached for the man's pocket. His reach wasn't even close.

"Usagisan."

"Yeah?"

"Hand me your mobile." Wordlessly he did just that and without any hesitation Misaki popped the back off. "Pull out the sim card for me would you."

"Why?" Now it was Misaki's turn to look at the one before him like he was an idiot.

"For payment, duh." Akihiko frowned.

"I'm not giving my sim card as payment."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my sim card. Do I need another reason?"

"Well, um, yeah, because without it we'll never get your name back."

"I knew it." Together the human and brownie looked at the interruption.

"You…knew it?" Misaki addressed his twin slowly, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"The man's nameless! That's why he looks so wrong."

"No shit. And you call me an idiot."

"Shut up blossom boy, it's not like I see humans more than once a century, unlike you!"

"At least I haven't decided to hull myself up in the woods like some kind of leprechaun!"

"Do I look like I wear shoes!" In demonstration Corry chose to wave his mud splattered bare toes in their faces. Misaki wrinkled his nose.

"Go hang out with a hag or something, at least they smell better."

"I take offense to that!"

"You were supposed to!" Deciding that things were getting to far, and not wanting to be hit with a punch that was meant for his brownie Akihiko pulled out his sim card and waved it before Corry's face. Green eyes flashed as dirty hands grabbed for it. Akihiko held it above his reach.

"Tell us the way to the spring." Immediately the faerie stopped and resumed a familiar pouting stance. The author came to the conclusion that it was just a little unnerving how similar these two fae were. Corry suddenly snapped his fingers and a robin flew down to a light on his shoulder.

"Jack meet human, human meet Jack." Akihiko gaze curiously at the robin which trilled at him in greeting.

"His name is Jack?"

"Of course not."

"Right."

"He'll lead you to the spring."

"How can I tru—" The man was immediately silenced by two petite hands clamping themselves over his mouth. Misaki hissed furiously into his ear.

"Are you trying to get us killed? Never challenge a faerie on their word!" Akihiko nodded before handing the small computer chip to the ghillie dhu. Corry snatched it up with delight and quickly set about twisting it into his knotted locks, nibble fingers expertly avoiding the little metal strip. The robin took off and at the flutter of wings Misaki hopped from the author's back, and grabbing his hand, hastened after the robin. The brownie waved over his shoulder at Corry, who was by now turned away, having clearly lost interest.

"Bye Corry! Thank you."

There was no answer and together the two chased after the snatch of red that had disappeared a little ways ahead.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The wet slap of their footsteps made Hiroki uneasy as they made their way through the tunnel. The pungent smell of rot and dirty feet that filled the stale air was strong enough to make his eyes water, but after what must be half a day of creeping through the dank rock, he was getting used to it. He hated to admit it, but Nowaki's warm hand engulfing his own in a tight grip was a much needed comfort and probably the only thing keeping him from insanity. So he kept walking, trying not to think about how wet his socks were after he had accidentally stumbled into that puddle earlier. He also tried not to think of that _fish _(It was _definitely_ a fish. Don't you dare try to tell him otherwise!) that had wrapped itself around his ankle.

He was losing track of time, the longer he walked the easier it was become to forget that there was a world beyond him, Nowaki, and the feeble light of the flashlight that barely managed to pierce the heavy darkness that pressed around them, weighing down their shoulders and seeping into their lungs. The darkness became all, and all was darkness.

A sudden wind blew at them from the right. Nowaki's grip on his hand tightened to an almost bone breaking force but Hiroki did not ask him to let go as together they stopped in their tracks.

"Should we?"

"Yeah."

Together they changed their course, following the direction the air was born from. As they walked it began to gain force, and with it the hope of a way out began to grow larger in their chests. Through the wind though they could hear another noise. A low buzz turned into a loud roar and as they approached closer and closer, the roar became more distinct until both males realized it was the sound of many voices, cheers and shouts echoing in what must be a great cavern.

Turning a corner they blinked, before quickly shrinking away. Unwittingly they had almost found themselves at the entrance to a great cavern, the size of a ballroom, containing within it a couple hundred boggans, swarming around bonfires, shaking their spears and calling their wild calls in grotesque, exotic war dances. Nowaki drew Hiroki close to his chest and together they crouched against the wall, at the moment trying to do nothing but calm their frantically pounding hearts.

"Hirosan."

"Calm down Nowaki. They didn't see us. We'll just turn around and go back, ok?" From where the tall man was leaning his forehead against chestnut hair, Hiroki felt the nod.

They wasted no time in rising to their feet, but it was already too late. An animalistic cry sounded from behind them, followed by angry gargles, hacks, and chatters. They turned quickly but Nowaki was given no time to reach into the duffel bag before they were face to face with a good score of rock tipped spears. A sharp hiss from his lover notified Nowaki to the sudden slash at the professor's arm, sending him jerking back against the giant's chest so that Nowaki was forced to press his back on the damp wall of the side tunnel. The raven haired man couldn't help but think how the gurgling chatters seemed to be suddenly filled with glee. He felt his magick rise up like him a tidal wave, and Hiroki, who had lived with him love enough to feel it, pressed his heel down hard into the other's foot. He shot Nowaki a glance behind him and the younger was able to see the grimace the professor's lips had twisted into.

"Leave it Nowaki. We're out numbered, there's nothing you can do."

Apparently the boggans did not enjoy the sudden lack of attention for they jabbed Hiroki again, this time in the thigh. Luckily it did not pierce the fabric of his jeans.

"Alright you little fuckers! We'll go with you!" Maybe the toad like creatures understood him, maybe they didn't, but the two humans suddenly found themselves being herded into the high ceilinged cavern. With Nowaki protecting his back, Hiroki shuffled in, the fingers he had wrapped around his forearm wet and slippery, but he dared not look at it, and instead kept his arm tucked tightly to his chest in hopes of hiding it from his lover.

The smoke from the fires burned their eyes but not enough to conceal the hundreds of goblins that were gathered, dancing around something directly in the center of the stone floor. The crowd parted, leering grins decorating their wide blubbery lips and the two humans gasped.

It was a great black horse, moving like the wind at it pranced and bucked in the middle of the circle created by the boggans' spears. Eyes like golden flames blazed like the sun in the light of the bonfires, hate and accusation shining from them like beacons. A mane that seemed to be more made of a twisting, billowing black smoke than hair steamed behind the creature. What Hiroki was most taken by was its size though. There were elephants smaller than this fae.

The sharp stab of multiple spears to his back sent Hiroki stumbling forward. And the horse stopped. Yellow eyes looked at him.

Like the statue of some great battle the horse peered down at him, proud chest flecked with foam and gleaming in the light of the bon fires. Hiroki found himself straightening under the gaze, feeling like he was being appraised, eyes like molten gold piercing his soul, almost as if to judge his worth in some unknown task. The black tendrils of the mane seemed beyond gravity as they floated and swirled around the great beast. Suddenly nostrils flared as the horse snorted and Hiroki wondered if he was being mocked. Directing one of the glares he usually reserved for the very worst of his students at the animal Hiroki was surprised when the horse suddenly bowed its head and lowered itself so that its girth rested on the ground. His own chestnut eyes widened as the horse gave him a look as if to say,

"_Get on. I dare you."_

Hiroki did not back down from a challenge.

"Hirosan no! Don't get on!" The professor found that he could not look away from the glowing eyes of the beast. Against his will, and almost without realizing it, he was walking around to its left side. He could hear his lover desperately calling to him but the words did not register. They just didn't seem important right now. Because he wanted to ride. His mind filled with the need to mount and he swung his leg over and settled himself over the broad back. He could not explain how for though his hands passed through the creatures mane as if he were trying to catch the wind, when he actually made a fist, as though to hold on, he was able to keep himself steady. So with one hand still clutched at his chest he straightened his back, and gave a squeeze with his thighs.

And the horse shot up, front hooves leaving the ground as it reared. Not prepared Hiroki almost toppled backwards, but he reacted just in time to lean himself forwards gripping harder with his thighs. The horse began to buck and at was only through sheer will power that the brunet managed to keep a tight hold of the mane.

He felt the powerful muscles work beneath him, felt the flow of the creature's body as it began to gallop from one side of the cavern to the other, boggans scrambling to get out of its way, some not making it in time. A thrill went through his body and Hiroki found himself actually smiling, though at many points his mouth formed a grimace of concentration. The wind whipped past his face as the horse would break into a canter, then a gallop before stopping dead and bucking, hopping to throw him off. He laughed at it, taunting it, spurring it to try harder. And it did, but if Hiroki was anything, it was stubborn. He would not be thrown.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Nowaki could feel his throat close and his heart stop the first time the beast reared. Never had he felt so helpless. Never had he felt so desperate. He knew what was happening and he was powerless to stop it. All he could do was cry out for Hiroki to hold on, and cry out for help, if there was any benevolent spirit, would they please just help!

But there was nothing good down here, in the world below the In Between. The fae did not have a right and wrong. There was no good and evil, there was only the give and the take. Nothing was free, everything for a price. And that was what was happening. His beloved had been offered the ride and he had taken it, and now he must pay.

Powerful muscles rippled beneath a midnight coat as the fae creature thrashed, using all its power to throw the rider, and to Nowaki's joyous disbelief Hiroki was staying on. And enjoying it. The eternal scowl had disappeared from his lover's brow and a wicked smile had cut through the almost permanent frown. The sound of the brunet's laughter floated through the enraged cried of the goblins and almost without him being aware Nowaki found himself cheering on his other half. Pumping his fist in the air Nowaki shouted encouragement to the professor, and for a brief second their gaze met. Something danced behind the eyes of the professor, something that sent a shiver down Nowaki's spine. He only cheered louder.

And then all at once the horse stopped and an impossible silence fell over foul crowd. Only the noise of the horse and rider, breathing in great gulps of air as chests heaved, and sweat dripped, broke the quiet.

And then, just as before, the horse lowered itself. And Hiroki, seeming to understand, dismounted. This time the snort he was given was one of approval.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hiroki returned the obvious compliment with a mischievous smile and one of his own.

"Thank you. It was a thrill." Another snort and then before all eyes the body of the horse began to waver, as though looking at the creature through a heat wave on a hot summer highway. Both humans gasped at the beast began to change shape, its body growing narrower, almost elongating, as great horns grew from its head. Before Hiroki could so much as step back there was a man standing before him.

He was taller than even Nowaki and his skin was blacker than tar. In place of its head rested the head of a goat, the hair from it, thick and glistening like spilled ink, trailed down over its chest and back, and in place of feet were to be seen cloven hooves. From the head sprouted the two wickedly sharp horns. A pair of blazing yellow eyes watched Hiroki for his reaction, and again the man was overcome with the sense that he was being judged, his worth being placed on a scale, measured against some unknown factor. He swallowed nervously and lowered his eyes, finding he could hold the gaze no more. His sight raked over the hairy chest towards where it met with the hair of the abdomen. Lower still he looked and instantly his face exploded crimson. God it was HUGE! He stumbled backwards, hands over his eyes, only to hear a lower chuckled, like the grating of gravel underfoot, and he realized it came from the creature. He glared at it. How dare the faerie laugh at him! It's not his fault he wasn't prepared for…well…an eyeful of that.

And what an eyeful it was.

Without warning a hand was thrust before him. Hiroki gazed at it dumbly before realizing he was supposed to shake. He did, wondering what he had just agreed to.

The cavern exploded in shouts of triumph. Without him realizing it Nowaki was behind him, yelling happily.

"You did it Hirosan! You passed!" Hiroki pulled away, rubbing his ear.

"What the fuck Nowaki?!"

"You passed Hirosan! You rode the phooka without falling!"

"The what now?"

"Phooka. Me." Both humans turned to the goat headed man. Hiroki frowned.

"So you do speak."

"Be nice Hirosan." Nowaki moved to stand at his lover's side, a warm palm resting over the small of the other's back. The phooka watched, a strange twinkle in his yellow eyes.

"He is your lover?" Hiroki realized the creature was addressing him. He raised his chin, a challenging look forming his expression.

"What of it." The phooka nodded at him, as though in respect.

"A fine catch. I offer my congratulations, Master."

"…Thanks?" The phooka continued to look at him, as though waiting. Hiroki turned slightly towards his boyfriend and whispered. "What's he waiting for?"

"Your orders Hirosan."

"The fuck?"

"You passed the test, you stayed on his back, now you are his master." With a sweeping gesture Nowaki indicated the teeming crowd of goblins around them, shaking their spears and…dancing? "That is what is going on here. The boggans managed to capture a phooka and were having a…well, I guess we would call it a festival. A phooka will only call the strongest their master. The boggans have recognized you as the strongest." Nowaki gave him a cheery grin. "You've become the king of the boggans." Hiroki gritted his teeth in a forced smile.

"Wonderful."

**I'm in class right now and my professor on Chinese history is trying to explain how the Catholic church only experienced one schism in its history, that being the one at the council of Nicaea. Hah!**

**Anyways, who want to talk about changeling children?**

**The basic definition of a changeling child is a child that has been snatched from their crib by faeries. This is a universal idea that appears in all cultures, Native America, Celtic, Australian Aboriginals, Japanese, you name it. And the idea has always been around and I'm pretty sure is still in some places today. Because faeries want human children, and I have no idea why. Think of The Midsummer Night's Dream where Titania has her own little Indian boy. Remember? Yeats has a good poem about it, absolutely intoxicating, called Changeling Child. I have also heard the Japanese story of the peach boy is about a changeling. Also Baba Yaga. Also, you remind me of the babe. (What babe?) **_**The babe with the power!**_

**There are many ways to protect you children, so don't worry. The method I've heard are everything from hanging garlic and dill over a crib (Mediterranean), to wrapping an iron nail in the child's swaddling clothes (N. Celtic), and even putting a dirty sock under the bed. (So at least I know I'm safe.) And of course there is my all-time favorite, feed the child chicken blood at midnight. Children who aren't kept safe are snatched right up, and in place mothers will find either faerie babes, old wizened faerie men, or even hunks of wood carved in the shape of children. Many northern Europe Celtic culture had rules where you couldn't say a child's name until they were five. The theory for this has been told to me as being because most children die before age five, or that mother's don't want the fae to know their children's names, because then said fae can't have power over the children. After all, to know a creatures name is to have power over it. Rumpelstiltskin anyone?**

**The question is, how do you know it's a faerie baby and not your own? Well, it's pretty simple. Faerie children have green skin you see, or at least superstition tells us. They also don't eat meat and speak in strange tongues. In the 1960's there's a report of changeling children being found in the Appalachian Mountains of North America. Apparently a man found two green skinned twins in the woods, who did not speak any known language, and would turn away from meat. So he threw them in the fire. Because that's what you do when you find faerie children. Duh. (A good folk song about this, I think, it might be about faerie enchantment, is 'Ah Tusa Shi Killavil,' sung by Burning Bridget Cleary. It's very fast paced, so I would look up the lyrics if I were you.) Another way to fix faerie children, and turn them human is to force them to eat meat. So let this be a lesson to you all. Never trust a vegetarian. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter is short.**

**Junjou is not mine. **

The hard rock of the throne was uncomfortable on his ass and no matter which way he shifted he just couldn't seem to find a comfortable seat. The yellow eyes of the phooka looked down on him, still twinkling in amusement. He glared back at it before turning away to glare at his lover, standing on the side of the great throne. Nowaki was looking down at the great chamber below them, brow wrinkled in worry as he watched the boggans dance around their fire, the noise of their shouts and the clatter of their spears against rocks almost forming a rhythm.

"Nowaki."

"Hmm?" He turned to the angry brunet, still frowning.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well you're sitting. I'm standing." Hiroki growled. He could have sworn he heard a snort of laughter from the goat headed fae to his right. He shot the creature his best glare, just for good measure.

"You know what I mean." Nowaki smiled at him, but the smile was tight and didn't reach his eyes. Before he could reply though, the phooka took it upon itself to answer.

"We are waiting for your decision." Hiroki turned fully to him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Decision?"

"Decision about when we go to war. They are waiting for your signal."

"War? War against who?"

"The Seelie court of course."

"Right, of course." He turned back to Nowaki for clarification.

"The Seelie court is the above ground court, ruled over by the summer queen, aided by her king. You know, Titania and Oberon."

"So you're telling me we're going to war against some characters in a play." Nowaki shook his head.

"Titania and Oberon aren't real, Shakespeare made them up. The boggans are a war like race though," There was a muttered, "No Shit," from his side, but he ignored it, "and are always planning on battle with some court or another. This time it seems they've chosen the court of the Lady and Lord of the Green Wood."

"I take it the Green Wood is where we were?"

"That's right."

"Fucking dandy." Nowaki smiled another one of those smiles and laid a hand on his lover's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "How do we get out of it?"

"That's up to you Hirosan. You're their king after all."

After a few displeased grumbled the party of three fell into silence once more, as the almost musical clatter of the goblins filled the cave, echoing off rocky walls, black with the smoke of countless past fires. Hiroki's mind raced, trying to remember everything he had ever read about the history of war, or war in general. Nowaki had always told him that beings of Magick followed old rule, rules that been long ago forgotten by humans, but were still embedded in their subconscious. So he allowed his instinct to merge with the practical part of his mind. Unfortunately both parts were screaming at him to just forget the idea of war entirely, grab Nowaki and run, which frankly, wasn't very helpful.

Every snipped of conversation or casually thrown out comment about faeries Nowaki had ever let slip flitted past his mind's eye until one finally struck.

"Revels." The word passed his lips in a half murmur.

"What was that Hirosan?"

"Tell me about faerie revels."

"Well…there's lots of drinking. And dancing…and music…and sex." Nowaki stopped, wondering what it was his other half was actually after.

"More."

"They're held by the Seelie court during summer nights, usually in toad stool circles."

"More."

"It's basically a huge orgy, where everyone is very drunk and has sex with everyone else."

"Perfect."

Suddenly Hiroki stood and a silence fell over the hall as the goblins froze and waited for him to speak. He felt like a fool.

"My," He faltered. He was going to say people, but somehow it didn't seem appropriate, more like pieces of shit, "subjects. I know you are impatient to," again he found himself stumbling on his word, "capture those of the light, and do with them as you may." There was a roar of approval, coupled with more spear shaking, and Hiroki briefly wondered what he had done wrong in his last life to end up here.

"But," The cheering stopped, "we must wait. Strategy dictates that we strike our enemy when they are at their most vulnerable, at a time when they will never see it coming. Do you agree?" There was another roar. "So we will wait, until the next Seelie court revel, at which time we will hit them with everything we have!" Hiroki sound himself grinning down at the eager faces of his subjects, a mischievous smirk pulling at his cheeks.

"But there is one problem! How are we to know when this revel is to be held? This is why a spy must be appointed, and as the strongest among you, I appoint myself. I, along with my more loyal followers," Here he gestured at Nowaki, and somewhat reluctantly at the phooka, "will infiltrate the ranks of the day light faeries."

The resulting cry echoed off the rock walls, amplified to such extremes that Hiroki thought his ears would begin bleeding any moment. Back straight and chin held high he ascended the platform the throne was situated on and made his way across the chamber, the mass of boggans parting in a wave as he walked through them. Nowaki and the phooka followed at a respectful distance behind, any chance at retreat cut off as the crowd merged at their backs. The main exit to the cave loomed before them and Hiroki did not falter as he advanced on it.

There is little that can describe the sigh of relief as they exited the chamber and it was everything the two humans could do to not take off running. They could not help the slight quickening of their steps though. Nowaki grabbed the bag of supplies that had been left outside the entrance on their way by and was delighted to find that the flashlight still worked.

And then, before they knew it they were at the cross roads once again, the beam of the torch their only illumination. Hiroki turned to the phooka.

"Do you have a name?" The glowing yellow orbs peered at the professor and Hiroki's cheeks colored, realizing how rude he had been. Still he did not look away from the creatures eyes, which as always, seemed be looking at him the way a god would look down and find amusement in the happenings of a mortal's short life.

"Garth"

"Thank you. I have a request Garth." He paused allowing the fae to say something. It didn't. Hiroki cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Do you…know the way to the surface?"

"Yes." The word was not followed with anything more and Hiroki growled at his mistake, silently cursing how literal faeries could be.

"Can you please lead us there?"

"Yes."

"Hirosan."

"What?" He flinched. He hadn't meant to snap at Nowaki like that. Blushing hard, he blindly found his lover's hand (to his embarrassment he was very proficient at navigating Nowaki's body in the dark) and gave it an apologetic squeeze. Though he could not see it, he could hear the smile in the giant's voice.

"You need to give a direct order." The brunet sighed before addressing the phooka again.

"Garth, lead us to the surface. Using the fastest _and safest_ possible route." The last part was added as precaution. He had read far too many fairy tales to not do so.

"Of course Master."

And then, in the light of the torch the edges of the phooka began to waver and grow outwards until once again the professor found himself standing before a great horse. Said creature lowered itself to the ground and Hiroki mounted, the back so long that Nowaki found no problem finding room for himself behind his lover. Garth rose and they were off, the wind whistling by them, and Hiroki unable to help the wide grin that crept onto his face.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It was a while before Akihiko's grumbling finally got to Misaki and he chirped at the robin to slow down. Their hastened jog had slowed into a speedy walk, and for that Akihiko was grateful, partly for the chance to catch his breath, and partly because it gave him a chance to admire the world he found himself in. Hours passed and in no time he found himself stunned speechless as he watched the rays of a red sunset filter through the thick canopy above them, setting the world on fire. Sun beams danced as branches swayed and leaves rustled like the tuning of some distant instrument. In the beams particles of dust were caught in their decent to the earth, captured before him until they shone like specks of gold. The songs of the birds returning to their nests filled the air around him, in what should have been a cacophony of disorder but was instead the epitome of harmony, as each melody was song in sync with another's.

Misaki couldn't help notice his awe, and grinned widely at it, cheerfully swinging their joined hands. The sunset glowed behind him, exposing streaks of red and gold in his chocolate locks, giving him, at least in Akihiko's opinion, a strangely appropriate halo. He smiled back at the brownie till his cheeks were sore from all the extra activity they had been experiencing in the past few days. He didn't think he had smiled so much in years. It escaped is attention the way Misaki's steps faltered for a second as his breath caught and emerald eyes softened their gaze upon him. He did not notice the double time beat of the fae's heart or the light pink dusting pale cheeks. The eyes of the two stayed locked on each other, neither able to find it in themselves to pull away.

The moment was ended by the demanding growl of Akihiko's stomach. To his shame he felt his ears color the slightest amount as Misaki giggled quietly. An energy bar was pulled from the pack Nowaki had given them and he munched on it quietly.

"We're going to need a place for the night." Akihiko couldn't agree more, a significant part of the feeling coming from his beyond aching feet. As a man who spent most of his time before a computer screen, typing away, he was thoroughly exhausted. The sun was dying now, casting sharp edged shadows between the thick trunks of the primeval forest.

"Do you know any places?"

"Not really, but I'm sure we can find something. A hedgehog must live around here somewhere. Hopefully they won't mind sharing."

"What will we have to give him?"

"You're catching on." The fae squeezed his hand in delight. "Don't worry though, hedgehogs were paid long ago." Akihiko shot him a curious glance.

"Explain."

"A long, long, _long_, time ago Our Lady made a pact with the hedgehogs. In return for they're being welcome anywhere, since you know, faeries can be very territorial; we get to take refuge with them at night." He paused, glancing at his companion. "So how many questions exactly did that spring up?"

"…A lot?"

"Shoot."

"Our Lady?"

"It is…the title of our Queen, or at least the queen of our court. Our Lady Aine."

"Court?"

"The Seelie Court. We make up the faeries of light, or the day light world."

"Right, I think I read of that. There's another court right, the Unseelie or something. Do they have a queen?"

"Yes, Queen Mabb."

"As in King Arthur?"

"They both are from King Arthur, you just know Lady Aine under the title of The Lady of the Lake." Akihiko took a moment to mull this over. The light was dying now, and as shadows loomed he didn't fail to notice Misaki's eyes begin to dart frantically over their surroundings. To their right loomed a great boulder, draped in emerald moss, and crowned with saplings. The shadows under the boulder were deep and he could swear he saw something moving between them. The world had developed a grey ting and the atmosphere caused his stomach to tighten in trepidation.

"Misaki…"

"Hmmm?" It was clear he only had half the other's attention.

"You said hedgehogs offer shelter in the night. What are you afraid of?" The brownie froze, before clutching the author's hand tightly.

"The time after twilight is not…friendly to those of the Seelie court."

Akihiko left it at that. He too could feel the beginnings of a panic creep over him, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as the sensation of being watch grew. Perhaps it was Misaki's word, perhaps it was caused by the sudden chilled that seemed to have taken the land. How the world had gone from the glory of a setting sun to this, in such a quick amount of time, he did not know, but it was unnerving none the less.

The shadows to his right flickered and he unconsciously found himself shrinking into Misaki, as the fae did the same to him. Suddenly, as the last rays of the sun slipped away, the hoot of an owl sounded from the darkness close by, sending a shiver down Akihiko's spine, and causing the brownie to freeze. The hold on his hand was almost bone crushing, and amethyst eyes found their way to those of their companion. The brunet's eyes were wide in the darkness, his skin impossibly pale as a sudden terror caused his petite body to tremble violently. The author could feel clearly the sheer panic pulsing in waves through their connected hands.

"Misaki?"

"_RUN_!"

That was all the warning he got before he was being pulled along into the dark spaces between the trees. He stumbled but Misaki's grip was unforgiving as he was yanked back to his feet. Tree branches whipped harshly against his body as they crashed through the underbrush.

"FASTER!"

There was something behind him. He could hear it, the gentle flapping of winds, the quiet whoosh of air. Around him shadows teemed with life, hundreds of pairs of glowing eyes watching their frantic escape. Blood pounded in his ears as his breath escaped in raw pants. His lungs burned and a stitch was beginning to form in his side but still Misaki pulled him faster and faster until he felt like he was flying over the forest floor. The hooting of the owl sounded again, closer this time. A small noise of distress escaped the brownie as he was pulled still faster. Mutterings and chatters came from the darkness around him, the eyes of their audience narrowing in wicked laughter. The beating of the wings was louder now.

Over the cacophony he could hear the sounds of a river. Water trickling over rock. Misaki was pulling him towards it, urging him on. His thigh muscled burned as his calves strained. Sweat formed over his brow, stinging his eyes and leaving a salty residue in his mouth.

The world around them was suddenly flooded with light as they burst through the tree line onto the rocky banks of the shallow river. Misaki came to an abrupt halt and he found himself pitching forward, the skin of his palms shredding against the sharp rocks as a jolt of pain shot from his knees. He stayed there for a second. It had all happened so fast that for a moment he couldn't tell up from down.

"GET UP! GO!" He wanted to protest at the rough treatment but he couldn't find the breath. Rough hands gripped him around his middle and he was pulled unsteadily to his feet. For a few seconds he was being pressed to the brunet's chest, and through the connection he could feel the rapid pounding of the other's heart. And then the hands had found their way to his back and he was being pushed forward.

A third time the owl hooted and from behind him there was a shriek. The push sent him stumbling forward into the rippling waters of the river. With the fae's command ringing in his ear he continued to run, no longer feeling the connection of their hands. The water was at his hips when the thought finally came for him to look back. He turned.

Pale hands, white as bone in the light of the moon, reached for him as Misaki's face contorted in a final, silent scream of unadulterated terror. Around his waist were wrapped a pair of pitch black arms, muscular and firm, unyielding in their grip. What made Akihiko freeze though was the face he could see over the Misaki's shoulder as the brownie disappeared between the trees. It too was white, almost glowing, round like the moon with two great yellow orbs staring fixedly at him over the hooted beak. And then it was gone, the owl faced man having retreated back into the wood, its prey firmly in its grasp.


End file.
